Storm
by Samantha Sheffield
Summary: Shinra gains a new member named Storm. Her complicated past leads them to run ins with old friends... And foes. *I do not own any FFVII Characters.* Also, check out my new story!
1. Chapter 1

Storm ran down the hall of the dilapidated Shinra building. She had come there in search of some of Hojo's old lab notes for a client. But she was coming to realize it was a trap devised by Rufus Shinra himself. She should have know. He had been trying to get a hold of her for nearly a year. She had narrowly escaped his Turks at least four times in the last two months. She had no idea what he wanted, but she wasn't about to find out.

Storm rounded a corner pausing and listening carefully. This building was like a maze. She'd been fleeing down the halls of it for nearly an hour. It almost felt like she was being herded somewhere.

_Tap tap tap tap_

"Come out come out wherever you are." a smug male voice said. "You can't hide forever yo."

Storm peered around the corner. A tall red headed man was standing there, tapping his shoulder with his Electo Mag Rod. His fiery red hair stuck out in every direction held in place with a pair of goggles. A long thin pony tail hung down his back. His smirking face had mako infused eyes which were framed with two red crescent shaped tattoos. His Turk uniform hung sloppily from his this frame, like he had been sleeping in it for a week. He was quite handsome. If it weren't for the fact he was hunting her down, she might consider dating him. Or at least making out with him.

Storm took a deep breath and pulled the kerchief up so it was covering her face nearly up to her eyes.

"Well, well, well. Running out of breath yo?"

The redhead had walked around the corner and was standing there watching her.

_Damn. _She thought, cursing herself for lingering at the corner. She took off down the hall swerving down some stairs when she saw the blond, female Turk standing at the end of the hall. They were definitely herding her.

"You can't run forever yo!" she heard the man say.

Storm ran faster down the hall. As she rounded the corner she saw the tall bald man who seemed to eternally be wearing his sunglasses. He straightened his tie.

"Going somewhere?" He said menacingly.

She turned around and ran full speed through the doorway at the end of the hall. She was halfway across the room when she realized, the only way out was the way she came in.

"Man, you run fast." she heard the smug voice say. The door closed and she heard the click of the lock.

"Thats what you do when a maniac chases you." she responded calmly.

"Heyy we just want to talk to you yo! No need for name calling." he was walking closer.

"Well then," she said slowly, "LET'S TALK." And faster then lightning she drew her gunblade from its holster.

Unfortunately, the red headed man had been expecting this and blocked her blow with his EMR. She kept coming at him though, slashing at him as fast as she could. But he was just as quick.

"We don't want to have to hurt you yo." He swung at her. "Just talk!"

Storm ducked. As if he could take her on his own. He may have been quick, but there was no way he had her stamina or skills. Storm nearly got close enough to take a slash at his face but he backed away so she only cut apart his goggles. They fell to the concrete floor with a satisfying clink. It was her turn to smirk at the outraged look on his face. Served him right.

"AGGGGGH" He cried and started to attack her viciously. She could barely block all of his blows. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GO FOR THE GOGGLES YO!"

Storm rolled her eyes. They were just googles. But the rage was good. He would get worn out sooner. She hoped.

_Prick._

She felt something hit the back of her neck. The man in front of her started to blur. Dropping her gunblade she stumbled backwards.

"Told ya to just talk to us yo." the redhead smirked.

And everything was black.

**Review and tell me if I should continue yo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Reno stood in between Rufus Shinra and his partner Rude. They were looking through the one-way mirror in a small room off of the main interrogation room at the Shinra headquarters.

A young woman was passed out, leaning against the wall.

"Yo Rude," Reno said tilting his heard towards the bald man on his right, "how much juice did you put in that tranquilizer yo?"

"Enough." The man said brushing off his sleeves.

"It's good." Rufus said, "We didn't want her waking up during transportation. Who knows what she would have done."

"Yeah, but is she going to wake up any time soon yo?"

"Couple minutes."

"Where are Tseng and Elena?" Rufus asked glancing at Rude.

"Who knows yo." Reno smirked, "Probably in a dark corner of this place suckin' face."

"Shut up Reno." The head Turk growled walking in with Elena close behind. "Just for that, you get to talk to her first and explain everything."

"WHAAT?" The redhead gawked. "She might kill me yo! Or I might kill her. She did break my goggles." His eyes narrowed at the last part.

"I knew there was something missing." Elena giggled.

The young Turk frowned. He felt naked without his goggles. His hair was in his eyes more than usual.

"HOW COU-"

"She's awake." Rude said.

They all turned around looking into the bright interrogation room. The girl was in fact getting up.

She groggily raised her head looking around.

'Shit.' They heard her mutter. She tried to pull her hand apart, but quickly realized they were handcuffed.

'SHIT.' She said louder. She leaned herself against the wall and closed her eyes sighing. Then, pushing against the wall jumped up. She walked around the room lingering in front of the mirror. She seemed like she was glaring directly at Rufus. She then sat down on the chair in the middle of the room putting her feet up on the table.

"Whenever you're ready." she shouted. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

Everyone in the room looked at Reno.

"Alright, alright." he said. "I'm goin' yo."

He walked out of the side room and down the hall pausing at the door of the interrogation room. Talking a deep breath, he stepped in.

She was staring at the ceiling when he walked in.

"Do you know why you're here yo?"

She looked down at his face from the ceiling and rolled her eyes. He drew his breath.

She was breathtaking. Before her face had been covered with her kerchief, and he couldn't see her well from the side room. She had short wispy blond hair, layered and ending right below her chin. Her eyes were the most brilliant blue he had ever seen. Almost unrealistic. She had a sweet heart shaped face. Her nose was small but noble, and her lips were perfect. Not too small, not too big. Just right.

His jaw dropped and he began to look lower but he didn't get a chance to see the rest of her, because faster than lightning she had leapt over the table and slammed him into the wall. She grabbed the keys off his belt and bolted out the door.

She looked down both ends of the hall. To her left, The bald man, the blond girl, and a black haired man were coming out of the observation room, followed closely by Rufus Shinra. To her right, there were six Shinra security guards coming down the hall, but behind them was a large window. If only she could get to the window, she could escape out it. Without a weapon and with her hands cuffed, it would be tough to get past the guards, but she might be able to make it. And if she died jumping out the window, at least she wouldn't be dying at the hands of Shinra.

She took a deep breath and went for the first guard. She kicked him in the face into the wall, then jumped off his chest into the next one.

_Two down._She kicked her way past the last four with relative ease. They weren't expecting the tiny 5'4" girl to fight them.

She made it to the window, but there was the dilemma of how to get it open. She glanced behind her. The bald man was about six feet away, and the redheaded man was coming out of the interrogation room rubbing his head.

She had no choice.

Storm slammed herself against the window, and thankfully it broke. Unfortunately, she was wearing a tank top and got a few shard of glass in her arm and she definitely bruised her shoulder very badly, but she didn't care. Storm took a deep breath and closed her eyes flinging herself out the window.

But she wasn't falling. In fact, she was going up.

Storm looked behind her. The bald man had grabbed her ankle and was pulling her back in. She started shaking violently, but Rude was so much larger than her, that he just held her by her ankle at arms length.

"I WILL NOT DIE AT THE HANDS OF FUCKING RUFUS SHINRA!" She screeched.

The red head came up to her and turned his head upside-down so it was level with hers.

"You don't listen well yo. I already told ya, we don't want to hurt you yo!"

"Perhaps the interrogation room was too... Threatening." Rufus mused. "Rude, take her to my office. And Reno, go find a nurse. Elena, Tseng, go get Miss Storm some food and beverage."

"Good idea yo." Reno grimaced. "She might have given me brain damage or something."

"Not for you dumbass." Elena rolled her eyes. "Look at her arm! It's turning purple!"

"Ooh, that looks bad yo." Reno broke into a grin. "Want me to give it a kiss?"

Storm took her free foot and tried to kick him, but he jumped back.

"Not catching me off guard again yo!" he laughed.

"Come along." Rufus said walking toward an elevator. "Tseng, Elena, Reno?"

"Yes, sir!" they said unanimously all running in different directions.

Rude followed Rufus into the elevator. Rufus touched the button for the 8th floor and leaned against the wall and looked down at her.

"You have given us quite a chase Miss Storm. I hope you live up to the rumors."

_Rumors?_ Storm thought.

_Ding_

They arrived at the 8th floor. A startled receptionist gawked at the sight of the short girl being dangled by her foot by the Bald Turk as they made their way through the doorway by her desk. They walked into a room with four desks. Three looked occupied, but the last was empty. There were two doors at the end of the room. They entered through the left door into a large office. There as a large glass desk at the end of the room, a large white computer, and several neat stacks of paper on the desk. Two large white comfy looking chairs sat in front of the desk. The walls were all white with white carpet. The rest of the room was empty except for a drink cart and a large television on the front wall. No windows to escape out in this room

Rude turned Storm over and set her in a chair. It was even more comfy than it looked. She could sleep in it. Rufus sat behind the desk while Rude took her handcuffs off then his place by the door.

"Miss Storm," Rufus began, "I must know, do you have something against my company and I?"

Storm blinked. She wasn't expecting that question.

"Not particularly." she stated. "You've been cleaning up you act a bit more since the remnants. Although, you did just abduct me."

"Yes, we apologize for that. We attempted to contact you, but that's not easy."

"Obviously, you couldn't take a hint." she spat.

"Miss Storm - uh, do you have a last name?"

Storm frowned.

"That is my last name."

"Ah, well than, a first name?"

"I go by Storm." She figured she might as well answer his questions. He wasn't asking anything of consequence.

"Ahh well then -Storm- how old are you?"

"19."

"A bit young to be a mercenary isn't it?"

"Sometimes you have no choice." she answered shortly.

"Ah I suppose that's true."

Just then, Reno, Elena, and Tseng entered the room followed by a short pudgy woman with grey hair.

Reno took his place next to Rude, crossing his arms while Tseng and Elena deposited a plate of what looked like grilled chicken salad and a bottle of sparkling water in front of her. Storm felt her stomach rumble with hunger. She hadn't eaten in days, the money from her last job was going to buy her some food. Most of her jobs she did for people just as poor as her, so she didn't make much. Enough to stay alive. She had scrimped for a year to buy her motorcycle.

But she didn't trust Rufus enough to eat his food.

Rufus figured this out and reached over and ate a piece of chicken on her salad.

"See?" he said, "not poisoned."

That was enough for Storm. She attacked the salad eating it quickly to fill the void in her stomach. It was good. While she ate, the Turks and Rufus watched her. It was obvious to them she didn't eat much. While she ate the nurse quickly plucked all the glass shards from Storm's arm. She was good, Storm could barely feel the pain. She rubbed a cool liquid on the hurt arm that took away the burn from the cuts almost instantly. She then wrapped it in gauze and left. By then Storm was done with her salad and began to sip the water.

"Would you like more?" Rufus inquired.

Storm shook her head. If she ate too much she would puke. It had happened before.

"Well then, down to business. Storm, you have caused my company quite a bit of trouble. We have had very few jobs in the past year. Most people have been using your services, rather then ours. That's not good for us."

Storm frowned. What was he getting at? Did he want her to quit? How would she make money?

"What do you want me to do about it?" she asked.

"Well, I'd like to enlist your services."

"What?" This was the last thing on earth she had expected.

"He means he wants you to work for him yo." Reno said smugly from behind her.

"You'd make a considerably larger amount of money than you are now."

"How much more?"

Rufus wrote down a number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. That was a lot of zeros.

"A year?" she gasped.

"A month."

Storm stared at him.

"Is that a yes?"

"What would I do?" she asked.

"Turk."

Storm chewed her lip. It was a lot of money. And a good job.

"Fine." she whispered.

"ALRIGHT!" Reno shouted.

Storm rolled her eyes. "You honestly consider him a Turk?" she asked.

"Reno," Rufus began, "Please take Storm to her room so she may rest. Elena, I want you to look for an apartment for her if you would. You may go now."

Storm got up and followed Reno out of Rufus's office.

"That's your desk yo." Reno said pointing to the desk in the far right corner. "You're right next to me." he grinned.

_His hair really is a mess without his goggles. _She thought. It drooped in his eyes practically covering the whole upper-half of his face. Storm smiled inwardly.

Storm followed Reno back to the elevator which took them to the sixth floor.

"Seventh floor is training, sixth is a little kitchen and some rooms in case we have to crash here." he informed her on the elevator. He lead her into a large room with a kitchen in one corner, and a sitting area with a large TV in the other. The back wall had five doors going across it. He lead her to the far left.

"Here's your room. There's a-"

Storm slammed the door in his face and locked it. She looked around and spotted the bed in the corner of the room. She didn't bother looking around. She just collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

**That's chapter two! Let me know what you think! Any changes I should make? Something you don't like? Any characters inaccurate in their attitudes? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Let it out yo! Just don't be too mean. ;) And thank you Zek88 for the kind review. =]**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bang bang bang_

Storm forced herself out of her groggy sleep.

_Bang bang bang_

Someone had found her hiding place. She reached for her gunblade in it's place next to her bed, but it wasn't there. There was a wall instead. This wasn't her hideout.

_Where am- _it all came flooding back. The old Shinra building. The redhead. Her almost escape. And her becoming a Turk.

"Hello in therrre!" She could hear Reno outside her door. "We got a lot of stuff to do today y-"

Storm jumped out of bed and whipped the door open.

"YO YO YO YO! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER SAY!" She yelled at him eyes narrowed.

Reno's eyes got wide.

"You slept with your shoes on?" he gawked.

Storm blinked.

"That's all you have to say?"

Reno grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"So I say Yo a lot. What's the big deal?" he got a devilish grin on his face. "Yo?"

"Seriously." she frowned. "You need to stop."

Reno leaned in close to her face so their lips were nearly touching.

"On one condition." He whispered.

Storm froze. "And what's that?"

Reno broke into a huge grin.

"You take those contacts out so we can see your... Grey eyes."

He leaned away from her and against the doorway. A huge smirk on his face.

Storm's jaw dropped.

"H-h-how did you know?"

"No one, and I mean no one, has eyes that blue. It's like, scientifically impossible. Unless you wear contacts... Yo."

Storm thought for a moment. She was very vain. Ever since she was younger and kids would make fun of her for her dull grey eyes. They were boring. Ugly even. When she had turned fourteen, she finally convinced her mother to get her some blue contacts. But... She only saw her eyes when she looked in a mirror. She would have to hear Reno say "Yo" every day. She couldn't take that.

"Fine." she sighed lowering her head and taking out her contacts.

"Hand em' over." Reno said beckoning her to give him the contacts.

Storm dropped them in his hand and he threw them away.

"Now let's see those grey eyes." he said leaning closer once again. They were pretty dull. But not ugly.

"Not bad Storm. Not bad. They match your name. You'd better get ready. Boss wants to see ya y-" Reno paused and scratched his head. "Oh this is gonna be tough."

Storm grinned. "Good."

"Well, your Turk uniform is in that closet. We had to guess on your size. Elena chose it for you."

"You guys were that sure I'd say yes?"

"Well, we figured after you saw the pay you'd be down with it."

Storm sighed and closed the door in Reno's face.

Reno grinned and went and sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Where's the new kid?"

Reno looked up. Rude had just walked out of his room and was finishing tying his tie.

"Oh you know, primping." he said.

Rude raised his eyebrow.

"She told me to stop saying yo."

Rude's eyebrow went up further.

"I owe you 20 gil." Reno said frowning at Rude. "You were right. Eyes were fake."

Rude smiled ever so slightly.

"Told you." he said straightening his tie.

"They sure were nice though." he said smiling.

Reno leaned back and closed his eyes, running his hands though his hair.

Rude frowned. His partner was still missing his trademark goggles. And he had stopped saying yo. Reno had said yo since Rude had met him when they became partners 7 years ago. And he just stopped for some pretty face. Rude want so sure having this new girl around was such a good idea.

"I'm ready."

Reno and Rude turned around. Storm was standing there smoothing the pants of her Turk uniform.

"Heyyy Storm. Lookin' sharp!" Reno grinned.

Storm frowned a bit.

"When do I get my blade back?" She asked.

Reno and Rude glanced at each other.

"Yeah... You'll have to talk to Rufus about that." Reno said uncomfortably.

"Let's go." Rude started heading for the elevator.

They went up to the eighth floor, the secretary smiled at Storm and gave her a slight wave.

Elena greeted them when they walked in the office.

"Tseng and Rufus are having a meeting. It'll be a few minutes." she said and went back to her paperwork.

Reno showed Storm to her desk and she started looking in the drawers. There was a paperclip, two thumbtacks, and a cracked pencil.

"Are you humming 'Happy Birthday'?"

Storm looked up and realized Elena, Reno, and Rude were all staring at her oddly.

"Ummm..." she started trying to think of an excuse, "I hum when I'm... Bored." she said.

"Uh-huh." Reno said still looking at her odd.

In truth, it was Storm's birthday. She was 20 years old. She had planned on celebrating by maybe going to 7th Heaven to get a drink with her profits from he last job but... That obviously fell through.

Rufus's door opened.

"Come in." Tseng said sticking his head out the door.

Storm followed Elena into Rufus's office.

"Ah Storm I- Are your eyes a different color?" he asked.

Storm blushed slightly looking at the floor.

"Yeah I was um, wearing contacts before." She said.

"I told her if she took them out, I'd stop saying yo." Reno grinned at Rufus.

"um, yes. Well, anyway," Rufus began, looking flustered. "Reno will take you in the chopper to gather you possessions at... Wherever you were living, and the-"

"When do I get my gunblade back?" she interrupted.

"I was getting to that. A gunblade is not traditional Turk weaponry, so you will instead be issued an EMR and a small hand gun. Now-"

"Wait, I can't fight with one of those. I don't know how. What will happen to my blade?"

"As I was saying," Rufus continued, "Reno is best at EMR fighting and with teach you. I assume you can shoot a gun?"

Storm nodded.

"Excellent. Now as far as your gunblade goes, you may have it back however, you may not take it on missions or bring it into the office. Understood?"

Storm glared at him.

"I will take that as a yes. You may go now."

Storm turned around and was almost out the door when Rufus called her back in.

"Ah I almost forgot to ask. How's the arm?"

Storm rolled up her sleeve. She had taken the gauze off before her shower this morning and was surprised how much better her arm looked. The cuts were nearly healed and the bruise was already yellowing.

"Much better thank you. Whatever that nurse put on it helped a lot."

"It's a plant compound Shinra created for SOLDIER back during the Wutai War. It works quickly."

Storm nodded then turned around and left.

Tseng greeted her when she entered the Turk office area.

"This is your electro-mag rod, and your handgun. You will keep them cleaned, working well, and-"

"Yeah yeah Tseng. I think she knows how to keep care of her weapons." Reno said rolling his eyes. He turned to Storm.

"These three jokers have a mission, so let's get going grey eyes."

Storm frowned but let it slide.

"Where first?"

"Where ever you've been living. Gotta get your stuff y-" Reno stopped short, then turned around and began walking towards the door. "Come on we'll take the chopper."

"There's not much to get." she muttered, following him up to the roof.

"so where do you live?" Reno asked her as they put on their headsets in the chopper.

"Sector 5."

Reno laughed. "No really."

Storm repeated what she had just said.

"Isn't that place... Dangerous?"

"Yeah. But it's a good place to hide."

"If you say so." he said lifting the helicopter off the roof and taking off in the direction of Sector 5.

"So got any family?"

"My parents were killed 4 years ago. When the Remnants came. And my brother and cousins... They disappeared." she said sadly.

Reno looked over at the girl. She was chewing on her lip, staring at her shoes.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

She shrugged in response.

They were nearly to Sector 5 when Reno heard it again.

_Hm hm hmm hm hm hmm. Hmm hm hm hmm_

"You're humming again." he smirked.

Storm abruptly stopped. "Sorry..." she said blushing slightly.

Reno gave her a lazy grin. "So where's this house of yours?" he asked looking around at the dilapidated ruins of Midgar.

"Right there." she said pointing at the rubble of a house, the only thing standing was the doorway.

"So what did you do, curl up with a rock?"

Storm rolled her eyes, jumping out before he had landed.

"Hey wait up!" he shouted when he landed. She was walking around the rubble up to a large flat slab of cement. She pulled a rock out from next to it, then slid under disappearing.

Reno walked up to it. There was a crack about a foot and a half wide. He slid in after her, feet first. The fall was longer than he had expected. About 8 feet. He stumbled a bit with the landing but wasn't hurt. He looked around. They were in the basement of an old house. There was a mat in the far corner of the otherwise empty room, with a small box next to it.

"Not much for decoration huh?"

"I didn't want to be attach-" Storm froze.

"Someone's here." she mouthed to him. She pointed towards a room to the side of the where they entered. Reno drew is Electro-mag rod motioning her to do the same. She pulled it out of it's little holster, but she couldn't figure out how it worked. Reno smirked at her and grabbed it, flicking it with his wrist the rod popped out from the handle. He pushed the small red button on it and jolts of electricity flickered down the rod. Handing it back to her, they walked toward the room.

Reno kicked the door open, and jumped into the room, Storm right behind him.

_Meow_

A large brown cat was sitting in the middle of the room.

Reno laughed. "Here's your 'intruder' wow, we better keep an eye on this guy. He might meow us to death." Reno kept laughing while Storm glared at him.

"It's not like you knew it was a cat."

Storm tried to close her EMR but couldn't figure it out and finally just pounded the tip against the wall until it closed.

Reno picked up the cat and started scratching it's belly.

"Awww who's a vicious killer?" he coo'd.

Storm whirled out of the room and began furiously grabbing all her stuff.

"Aww come on! I was just joking. Don't be so mad!" Reno walked up close to Storm and put his face up close to hers and opened his eyes wide. "Pleeease don't be mad?"

Storm couldn't help but laugh. He looked ridiculous holding the huge cat which was trying desperately to get out of his arms and his hair drooping in his eyes.

"There we go!" Reno smiled at her triumphantly still clutching the cat.

"Reno, let that poor cat go."

"Naww. I think I'll take her home with me. She can be a guard cat."

_MREOW_

"I don't think she likes that idea."

"I'll name her Killer." Reno said completely ignoring the cats desperate cry's and Storm's protests.

Reno tucked the cat under one arm and held out his other "Want me to carry something?"

Storm looked around.

"There's really nothing here I want."

The stuff she had gathered earlier was sitting in a disheveled heap in the middle of the room. It was mostly trash. Except for a picture. Reno reached down and grabbed it.

It was a photo of a much younger Storm standing in between an what must've been her parents. Wrestling in front of them was three boys, one who looked almost just like Storm, and one with not as pale blond hair, and the third had dark brown hair. They were all smiling.

"Who are they?" Reno asked holding the picture up.

Storm grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

"My past." she said shortly. "Let's go."

"Alright." he walked over to were they came in. "How do we get outta this place?"

Storm grabbed a knapsack and slung it over her shoulder then walked up to the wall and and stuck her feet in some foot holds and scurried up. She looked down at him from the top.

"Here hand me the fat cat." she said.

"Shhhh!" Reno hissed covering the cat's ears. "She's very sensitive about her figure."

Storm giggled. "Just hand her to me."

Reno handed the cat up to Storm and was about to go up, but then he paused. He. Looked back at the discarded picture. What if she wanted it later on?

"Hey you coming?"

"Yeah just a sec!" Reno dashed across the room and grabbed the photo and stuffed it in his pocket. Just in case.

When he emerged Storm was staring off into the rubble, jaw dropped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Storms snapped her jaw shut and shoved the cat in his arms.

"N-nothing. Just thought I saw someone I knew." she said.

**MEANWHILE:**

A few miles down from where Reno and Storm were, Rude Tseng, and Elena were perched on top of a building waiting.

"Hey." Rude said.

Tseng and Elena looked at him shocked. The bald man never said anything on a stakeout, or any job unless absolutely necessary.

"What?" Elena asked him.

"Storm. You think she's bad news?"

Tseng and Elena looked at each other.

"She seems alright. Reno seems to like her." Elena said.

"That's what I'm worried about." Rude frowned.

"Are you really surprised?" Tseng asked. "Reno likes anything with... Woman parts."

Elena laughed. "Remember when I started? He flirted with me for months!"

Rude sighed. "Just don't want him to do something stupid."

"This is because he stopped saying yo for her isn't it?" Elena asked. Rude nodded.

"Well, guys will do anything to get a girl!" she said.

Rude knew this was true. But still. It wasn't like Reno to something for a girl. No matter how much he liked her. He was too lazy to put effort into getting a girl.

"There are our targets." Tseng said pointing down towards the corner of a building.

"Are we supposed to Take them out?" Elena asked.

"No. Just see where they go."

"Why did all three of us have to come?"

"In case they noticed us. They're supposed to be pretty skilled fighters."

The three Turks looked down at the people rounding the corner.

There were three of them. All male. Each of them were pretty tall. They all were wearing what looked like black uniforms. The one leading the other two, had white blond hair, he was followed by a brunette, and then straggling behind, constantly looking over his shoulder, was another blond.

"I can't make out their faces. Are you sure it's them?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. That's them." Tseng replied.

**SOOOO! How was this chapter? I hope There weren't any conflicts resolved too soon? Like the "Yo" thing or anything? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Killer broke my alarm clock." Reno groaned walking into the Turk office two hours late for work.

"Killer?" Rude asked lowering his sunglasses.

"It's my cat!" Reno said happily.

Rude, and Elena looked at each other and burst out laughing, which was rare for the bald Turk.

"That is by far the best excuse you have ever come up with." Elena gasped.

"No!" Reno shouted, "I really do have a cat!"

"Stop Reno, just admit you slept through your alarm clock."

Reno opened his mouth to reply, when Storm walked out of Rufus's office, Tseng and Rufus behind her.

"Oh hey Reno." She said. "How's Killer?"

Elena and Tseng froze mid-laugh.

"She broke my alarm clock!" he grimaced.

"Told you not to take that damn cat home." she said narrowing her grey eyes.

"Th-the cat is real?" Elena stuttered looking over at a bewildered Rude.

"Yeah, and it's fatter than a chocobo." Storm mocked.

"HEY! Don't insult my cat! What if this got back to her?"

Storm just rolled her eyes and went and sat down at her desk.

"I think I'll go call animal rescue..." Rufus said backing into his office.

"HAHA Ruf-" Reno paused. There was a black, rectangular box on his desk with a big red bow wrapped around it.

"What is this?" he said suspiciously, getting on his knees and looking at the box at eye level from the edge of the desk.

"How would we know?" Elena asked. "It was there when we came in this morning."

"What if it's a bomb? Or poison?"

"Right. Because if an assassin was going to kill someone at Shinra, he'd got straight for the helicopter pilot with a fat cat." Storm said sarcastically.

"The best damn pilot on Gaia!" he cried.

"Just open it." Elena said rolling her eyes.

Reno carefully untied the bow and then slowly lifted the lid.

"BAM!"

Reno jumped in the air, throwing the lid of the box at the ceiling. He whirled around to see Storm leaning against the wall clutching her stomach laughing.

"That's for the cat!" she gasped.

Reno just glared at her.

"What is it?" Elena asked leaning over her desk trying to see what was in the box.

Reno tore his gaze from Storm and looked in the box. When he saw, his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. He reached into the box and pulled out a pair of black goggles, almost identical to his old ones, with the exception of a slightly red tint to the lenses.

Reno grinned and pulled them over his head, then pushing them up, getting the hair out of his eyes. He looked around at everyone in the office.

"Who got these for me?" he grinned.

"Not me or Tseng." Elena said

"Me neither." Storm said trying to hide her smile.

Reno looked at Rude.

He shook his head.

"Huh." he said smiling and fingering the new goggles.

Storm smiled. She had gone through a lot of effort to get those on his desk without anyone seeing. She had come in extra early and left them, then left and waited outside, walking in with Rude. She was pretty proud of herself.

Storm looked up from her gloating, to see Rude watching her. Frowning. She got the feeling he didn't like her much, although she wasn't quite sure why.

"So." Reno was leaning against her desk. "You ready for learning to fight with your EMR?"

Storm groaned. She had not been looking forward to this. At all.

"Yeah let's go." she sighed getting up and following him to the elevator.

"So." he said watching her on the elevator. "You got me these didn't you?"

Storm avoided eye contact. "What no. That's ridiculous." she said.

"You suck at lying." he grinned at her.

_Ding_

"Alright. Let's get started."

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Storm was sitting against the wall panting.

"I hate you." she glared at Reno.

He gave her a lazy grin.

They had been training for nearly four hours. Every muscle in Storm's body ached.

"Hey you're a lot better than when we started!" Reno said sitting down next to her.

"Whatever. You've been kicking my ass." she groaned.

"Nooo. You're really getting good." he said, trying to encourage her.

"Why couldn't Rufus let me keep my gunblade? I'm fantastic with that!"

"Ooh he likes us all to match. He tried to make me wear a tie for a year when I started working here."

"How long have you been working here?" Storm asked looking over at him.

"Since I was 15. The old Mr. President hired me when Tseng brought me in."

"So you're..."

"22."

"Ahhh."

"And you're... 20. Right?"

Storm looked at him.

"Your turned 20 yesterday right?"

"How did you know?"

"You haven't hummed 'Happy Birthday' today." Reno grinned at her shocked face. "I'm much smarter then I look." he said tapping his left temple.

"Right." she said leaning against the walls closing her eyes.

Reno leaned towards her, resting his head against the wall.

She was so beautiful. Her lips were curved into a slight smile, and her cheeks were flushed from the training.

"Hey." he said softly.

Storm opened her eyes and looked at him. Their faces were inches away.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

Reno looked into her grey eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"W-we should go out for a drink tonight. To celebrate your birthday. My treat."

Storm smiled. "Sure. Where?"

"7th Heaven. It's near your apartment."

"Yeah I saw it." Storm laughed.

Reno stood up and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I needed someone living near the bar so I'd have a place to crash if I was too hammered to walk home."

"Obviously." Storm smirked.

"So, meet you there after work?" he grinned.

"Sure. I just have to go home and change first."

"It's a date!" Reno grinned and started to leave.

"Hey Reno?"

"Yeah?" he said turning around.

"Never mind." she said, shaking her head.

**AROUND SEVEN THIRTY PM**

Drew crouched on the roof of the small convenience store looking down into the alley, waiting for his target. It was starting to rain.

Damn. He thought.

Drew ran his hand through his spiked hair, getting it out of his dark blue eyes. He had been waiting for two hours.

_Squish squish squish_

Here she came.

Drew waited until the short blond girl was nearly to him, then jumped down from the roof in front of her.

"Hello Elizabeth." he looked at her deviously.

Elizabeth reached into her jacket and whipped out an EMR.

"What? No gunblade anymore Elizabeth?"

"I don't go by that anymore." she said, her teeth gritted.

"Oh? What do you go by now?"

"Storm."

"Ahhh trying to pick up in daddy's footsteps?" he mocked. "Well, your daddy wouldn't have joined the Turks."

Drew pulled his sword out from it's sheath on his back, and charged at Storm.

She dodged his blow and vaulted herself off the wall and kicked at him. He caught her foot and threw her at the dumpster toward the end of alley. Storm rolled and caught herself and charged at him, holding down the taser button on her EMR.

They fought like this for nearly a half an hour, neither one getting the upper hand.

"So, that was you I saw in Sector 5 yesterday."

"C'mon Elizabeth. Just come home." he pleaded to her.

"Never." Storm raised her arm to charge at him again.

_Bang_

Storm froze, dropping her EMR. she looked down. Blood was streaming out of her right shoulder. She fell backwards, staring up at the sky, the rain falling in her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She heard Drew scream. "WHY DID YOU SHOOT HER?"

"Those were our orders." a deeper voice said. "If she wouldn't come home, we eliminate her."

"They weren't really orders! More like a suggestion!"

"Do you want to be next?"

_Silence_

"Then let's go."

Storm saw Drew hover over her.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, and put something in her hand. He folded her fingers around it and stood up.

And he was gone.

Storm tried to shout.

But she was paralyzed.

The clouds above Storm blurred in and out of vision.

Then, everything was black.

**And there's Chapter 4 and my attempt at a cliffhanger! Review! :) And I realize I messed up the timeline a bit. =P My apologies!**

**I'll be honest with you, I have the next chapter written, but I think I'll wait until tomorrow to post it. =] It needs some editing anyways. =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am not so sure about this chapter and I totally understand if you think it sucks. haha**

* * *

><p><em>"He shot me!" Storm screamed. "I can't believe he shot me!"<em>

_"I don't think he wanted to friend." A man with black hair and mako eyes said calmly._

_"But I'm his family!"_

_"Sometimes people are pressured into doing stuff they really don't want to do, because they're scared." This time a young woman spoke, kneeling down to pick a white flower._

_"But we grew up together! And he just shot me! Like it was nothing!"_

_"They left you something to make you better though." the girl said as she smelled the flower._

_"But they-"_

_"You have to forgive them! Or you'll never be all together again. Don't you want to be together again?"_

_"But-"_

_"They didn't do it voluntarily!"_

_Storm sighed and looked at the two in front of her. "Where am I?" she asked._

_Everything was white around her. Except for the yellow and white flowers spread as far as she could see._

_"You're just waiting." The girl smiled._

_"It won't be much longer." the man assured her. "Reno just found you."_

_Storm looked around. "I don't see him."_

_"He really likes you!" she giggled. "Oh! Time to go!" The girl said dropping her flower._

_"Bye friend!"_

_Storm felt a sharp pain shooting up her arm, and then the field of flowers and the waving couple began to fade away._

* * *

><p>Reno had been sitting in 7th Heaven for nearly an hour. He looked at the clock on the wall. Almost 8. She was really late. Reno took another sip of his drink.<p>

_Bang_

Reno sat up straight.

"Did you hear that?" he asked nervously.

"Hear what?" and agitated Cloud asked from the corner of the bar. He was talking to his girlfriend Tifa, and the airship pilot Cid.

"A gun shot! I heard it!" he said standing up.

"Boy," Cid said wiping his nose and taking a drag from the cigarette in his mouth, "if you need an excuse to leave because yar date stood ya up, ya don't need to make up imaginary gunshots. Just go. No one here will miss ya."

"No I heard it!" the Turk insisted.

"No you didn't." Cloud said. "You've had too much to drink. Again."

"I don't think so Cloud." Tifa said. "That's his first drink. And he's not even done with it yet. Maybe we should go check it out. Someone could be hurt."

Cloud and Cid looked at each other. Leave it to kind hearted Tifa to go looking for imaginary gunshot victims.

"Fine Reno." Cloud said begrudgingly. "Let's go look."

"Damn Turk. Makin' me go outside in the rain." Cid muttered.

Reno ran outside. "It came from this way!" he said, running towards the convenience store a block away. Cloud, Cid, and Tifa followed him down the wet streets.

They were almost there, when two men on motorcycles came blazing around the corner, splashing Cid.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL IM GOIN' BACK TO THE BAR!" Cid shouted.

"Wait!" Tifa said, looking down the alley, "I think there's someone down there!"

The alley was a mess. The dumpster was knocked over, trash strewn everywhere.

Reno walked down the alley looking around carefully, Tifa close behind him.

Then he spotted her.

"STORM!" Reno screamed rushing to her side.

"Well, I'll be damned." Cid muttered.

Storm was lying on the ground of the alley, blood pooling around her, her skin paler than usual.

Reno knelt down next to her screaming her name, "STORM! WAKE UP!"

"Move out of the way kid." Cid said shoving him aside.

Reno stood there shocked, his eyes wide.

Cid felt her neck.

"She's still alive, but barely. Let's get 'er back to 7th Heaven and get 'er warm."

Reno knelt down and carefully picked her up.

_Clink_

Something fell from her hand hitting the wet ground and rolled under a newspaper. Tifa knelt down and picked it up.

"What is this?" she asked holding it up.

Cloud looked at it. "It looks like... Some kind of Mako." he said.

"Y'all can look at it as much as ya want when we get back to the bar." Cid said nudging everyone along.

Reno walked slowly, being careful not to jolt Storm to much.

They finally got to 7th Heaven, Tifa led them upstairs to a spare room that Barrett stayed in when he visited Marlene.

Reno carefully set her on the bed, then backed away, his eyes still wide.

"Marlene." Cloud called.

"Yeah Cloud?" Marlene poked her head into the room.

"I want you to call Shinra and tell him to come down here now." he said to her. "The number is by the phone."

Marlene looked at Storm her eyes widening.

She nodded her head and left.

"Looks like the bullet went straight through 'er shoulder. That's good. But I don't get why..." Cid looked at her skin around her shoulder. It was turning a sick black color, slowly crawling up her neck and across her chest.

"What's wrong with her?" Reno whispered.

Tifa and Cloud looked at each other. A few years ago, Rude had been knifed outside 7th Heaven, and Reno had just stood there looking nonchalant telling Rude to suck it up. They had never seen Reno look... Scared. He looked like a child.

"Lemme see that vial That fell out of 'er hand." Cid said holding out his hand. Tifa handed it to Cid and he held it up to the light.

"You guys gotta syringe?" he asked. Tifa nodded and ran out to get it.

"DO YOU NOT HEAR ME OLD MAN?" Reno shouted "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER?"

Reno had been shot in the shoulder before, and with the exception of some wooziness, had been fine.

Cid looked at the panicked Turk. His eyes were wild and he was covered in blood. Cid bit back his rude reply.

"I think the bullet was poisoned." he said. "With some sort of.. I don't know some kind of organic gunk."

Tifa walked back in the room with the needle and handed it to Cid.

He took the vial found in Storm's hand and withdrew the mako like substance into the syringe.

"What are you doing?" Reno asked taking a step towards Cid.

"I think is the antidote. Someone didn't want 'er to die. Obviously they put it in 'er hand, or she wouldn't 'ave had it."

"What if it kills her."

"It won't." Tifa said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know that." he said glaring at her.

"Reno, Cid knows what he's doing. He won't let her die." Tifa said smiling at him.

Reno swallowed hard. "Fine."

Cid carefully injected the liquid into her arm. The effect was immediate. The black began to disappear, her skin got back a little bit of it's color, and her breathing became more steady.

"She ain't out of the woods yet." Cid said. "That poison probably went through her heart. She may not come to for a while."

Cid carefully began to sterilize and stitch up Storms wound, when Rufus and Rude walked in.

"What did you-" Rufus began stopping when he saw Storm laying on the bed, and Reno standing in the corner covered in blood.

"Reno what happened here."

Reno just stood there, watching Cid stitch up Storm.

"RENO." Rufus shouted.

"I think he's in shock." Tifa said quietly.

"Well, what happened?" he barked at Tifa.

Tifa explained everything that happened in detail, Rufus and Rude's faces became more and more bewildered the whole story.

"Didn't care when I got knifed" Rude snorted.

"Alright." Cid said. "She's all stitched up. But ya shouldn't move her. Any poison left in 'er body would be spread around more." he explained lighting up a cigarette.

"She'll be okay?" Reno asked looking at Cid.

"Yeah she'll be fine. Don't you worry son." he said patting Reno on the shoulder.

"I have to go feed my cat." Reno muttered pushing past Rufus and Reno.

"Poor kid." Cid said wiping his nose. "Been wild eyed since we found the girl. Practically bit my head off."

"I think it's sweet." Tifa smiled. "He's finally found someone he cares for."

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Rufus asked Cid.

"Couple days maybe."

"Cloud? Would you mind if Storm stayed here until she wakes up?"

"Sure." he shrugged.

"So wait a minute." Cid said looking at Rufus, "That wild haired son of a bitch has a cat? Who let that happen?"

Rude nodded towards Storm.

Cid shook his head.

"Girl's got no sense."

* * *

><p>Outside Reno leaned against the side of the alley lifting his face into the rain and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath.<p>

He had never been so scared in his life. He had only know her for three days, but when he saw her lying there... He shook his head. He needed a drink. Reno stood up to go back inside.

"Hey."

Reno whirled around.

A blond man wearing a black kerchief covering half his face was standing a few feet away from him.

Reno reached for his EMR.

"Relax. I'm not going to attack you." he said.

"What do you want?" Reno asked suspiciously.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Storm. Is she alright? Did you use the mako?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Please just tell me if she's okay. If you use the mako it will counteract the poison. But you have to do it fast or she'll die."

"Should've thought of that before you shot her."

Reno turned around and started walking back inside.

"Hey," the man called to Reno, "Just protect her okay?"

Reno paused, then turned around, but the man was already gone.

* * *

><p>Drew walked into the darkened office.<p>

"Is she dead?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes." he lied.

"Good."

He turned to leave.

"Hold on." the man said. "There's another matter I'd like to discuss with you."

Drew looked back. He saw the tiny flame of a lighter, as it lit the large cigar hanging out of the man's mouth. He could see the smoke rising up every time he breathed in and the end glowed orange.

"What?" he asked, holding his breath as the stench of the cigar filled the room.

"There is a vial of mako missing." he said.

_Shit_. Drew thought.

"I was in the store room this morning to get Shawn his bullets, and I knocked a vail off the shelf." he lied again.

He saw the tip of the cigar light up again.

"Alright. That is all."

Drew left the office as fast as he could. He knew that the man hadn't believed him. He should have gone with Storm when he had the chance. He needed to leave. And soon.

"So," Shawn and Alexander walked up next to him. "Was she dead?"

Drew hesitated. He shouldn't endanger them too. "Yes." he replied.

Alexander bit his lip, closing his grey eyes and running his hand through his white blond hair.

"You think she'll forgive me?" Shawn asked. "You know, if we ever see each other again?"

Drew looked at Shawn. His hazel eyes were wide and he blinked rapidly, Obviously holding back tears.

Drew took a deep breath.

"Hopefully she'll forgive us all."

* * *

><p><strong>I had sooooo much trouble with this chapter. I'm still not really satisfied with it. = **

**So, I might rewrite it. Tell me what you think of it PLEASE? I also apologize for my serious lack of medical knowledge. =P **

**Okay, I'm gonna go watch Advent Children now. SO OBSESSED WITH THAT MOVIE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Storm opened her eyes.

_Where am I? _She thought. The room around her had one small window with white linen curtains. The walls were a pale blue with white trim.

"Oh good! You're awake!"

Storm looked over at the door. A young woman had walked in and smiled at Storm, brushing her long black hair out of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Where am I?" Storm asked the woman suspiciously.

"7th Heaven." The woman informed her. "I'm Tifa."

Storm began to sit up, when she felt the sharp pain in her left shoulder.

"Agh!" she cried out.

"Be careful! Your shoulder is pretty bruised up from the gunshot." Tifa said rushing to Storm's side and helping her sit up.

"How long have I been out?" Storm asked looking at the bandage covering her shoulder.

"About three days." Tifa told her, "He refused to leave your side for the whole three days. I had to have Cloud drag him home to change."

Storm looked around to see who Tifa was talking about, when she noticed a mess of flaming red hair resting at the end of the bed. Storm smiled at him.

"Hey Red, wake up." Storm said smacking Reno on the head.

Reno groggily raised his head and looked around. His face lit up when he saw Storm grinning at him.

"STORM! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Reno shouted jumping up.

Storm raised her eyebrow at him.

Reno cleared his throat, brushing off the sleeves of his jacket. "It's about time you woke up grey eyes. Been sitting here for days."

"Aw Reno," Storm said smirking at him. "Did ya miss me?"

"What? No! I just- I- Um…"

Tifa stood in corner of the room watching Reno stutter trying to cover for the fact he had been sitting by her side for three days, pestering Cid asking when she would wake up.

"You did feed your cat didn't you?" Storm asked frowning.

"I got Elena to feed her for me." He informed her, glad she had changed the subject.

"I'm going to go get Cid, to check your shoulder." Tifa said smiling at the two of them, even though they paid her no attention.

Reno sat down next to Storm. "You gotta be more careful grey eyes." he told her, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "You scared me. Us. I mean us. Me and… Rude…"

Storm smiled inwardly. The girl in her dream was right, Reno did really like her.

"Reno I-"

Just then Cid walked in. "Well it's about damn time ya woke up. I'm Cid." He said introducing himself to Storm.

Cid began undoing the bandage on Storm's arm, being careful not to jolt her shoulder too much. The hole was stitched up and healing nicely, the black mark that had been taking over her body was nearly gone, with the exception of a small amount of black around where the bullet entered.

"Ya got any idea what in the hell was on that bullet?" Cid asked Storm.

"What did it do?" she asked him. Cid told her about her arm, neck and chest turning black, and how they cured it with the mako.

"It's some kind of twisted geo-stigma. It takes over the body quickly, eating it from the inside out." She informed him. "Where did you get the mako from?"

"It was in your hand." Reno told her.

"In my ha-" Storm's mouth formed a silent 'O', then a small smile played at her lips. "Hey!" she said excitedly turning to Reno, "are my eyes different?"

Reno leaned close and looked in her eyes. "A little bit. There's a tiny bit of green in the middle."

"Does it look good?" she asked excitedly.

Reno smiled at her and nodded. It did look good. Her eyes were still their normal grey color, but they had the faintest hint of green around the pupils. She looked beautiful.

"Ya want me to leave you two alone?" Cid asked finishing up wrapping up Storm's arm.

Storm blushed slightly. "Um.. No what? Why?" She asked flustered.

Cid snorted at them and smiled. They obviously had a thing for each other. Even if they didn't admit it.

"Well!" Reno said happily, "We need to get you back to Shinra." He stood up and reached in his pocket for his cell phone. "I'm going to call Rude and tell him to bring the chopper over. You'd better get dressed. Tifa said she'd lend you some clothes."

Cid helped Storm up and handed her the stack of clothes Tifa had brought her, Then followed Reno outside the door.

Storm looked at the clothes, there was a white tank top and a black skirt, along with a long black vest. Not exactly her style, but it would work for getting back to Shinra.

_Clunk_

Storm's head shot up. Drew had climbed through the window.

"RE-" Storm started to shout but Drew walked across the room in two strides and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh." he hissed. "I'm not here to finish the job, don't worry."

Storm glared at him over his hand.

"You won't scream?" he asked.

Storm sighed and rolled her eyes nodding. Drew slowly took his hand off her mouth, then satisfied she wouldn't scream locked the door.

"What do you want?" Storm whispered harshly.

"I just came to apologize." he said softly. "I didn't mean for Shawn to shoot you. It was never supposed to happen."

Storm looked at the floor. "Sometimes we're pressured into doing things we don't want to… Cos we're scared." She whispered. Drew nodded.

"I left them." He told her. "Last night. I just… I can't work for that man anymore."

Storm looked up at him. "Where will you go? You have to run. You know he'll kill you."

"Yeah. I know. I think I might go to Costa del Sol. Get some sun." He smiled at her.

"So-" Just then, the doorknob began to rattle.

"Storm?" Reno said pounding on the door.

"Just a minute." Storm shouted.

"So, Reno?" Drew asked smiling at Storm.

She blushed. "He's cool."

"He likes you a lot."

"I know." Storm smiled. "I've been told."

Reno knocked on the door again. "Storm is someone in there?"

"Well, I better go. Before Reno breaks down the door."

"Yeah." She laughed.

"If you need me, I still got my cell phone. I'm just a phone call away."

"You always are."

Drew walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Hey Reno." He shouted.

Storm smiled as she saw the door fiercely begin to shake.

"Remember what I told you."

Drew then kissed Storm on the cheek. "Be careful." And he was gone.

_CRACK_

Storm turned around. Reno had broken down the door to the room and was standing there looking around.

"Relax Reno. It was just my cousin."

"Bu-but didn't he attack you?"

Storm grinned. "He would never hurt me."

"HE ATTACKED YOU."

Storm rolled her eyes. "Again, relax. Now can I change?"

Reno sighed, and motioned for her to follow, and lead her to the bathroom so she could change.

"WHAT THE HELL RENO?" Cloud stood there gawking at the door Reno had broken down.

"One of the guys who attacked Storm was in there." He explained.

"And…"

"I guess he wouldn't hurt her." he said.

"He wouldn't." Storm said walking out of the bathroom. "Hey, what did he tell you?"

"Oh um.." Reno looked at his shoes. "Nothing. Just… Stuff."

"Uh-huh." Storm smirked at him.

"Come on grey eyes, we gotta go." Reno said grabbing her arm.

"Watch it! I did just get shot!"

They headed for the roof, Tifa, Cid, and Cloud following.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Storm smiled at Cloud and Tifa.

"Anytime." Tifa told her kindly.

Rude landed the chopper on the roof of 7th Heaven, and got out to help Storm into the chopper. Reno got into the pilot seat, and they left.

"Anyone get the feeling we're gonna be seein' that girl again?" Cid asked watching the chopper fly away.

"Probably." Cloud said solemnly.

"Damn Turks."

* * *

><p>"I WANT THAT BOY FOUND!" The man yelled at Shawn and Alexander. "I DON'T CARE HOW. NO ONE LEAVES MY EMPLOY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT."<p>

Alexander flinched. Drew had left early that morning. And the results were not pretty.

"Yes, sir." They said simultaneously.

In a way, Alexander and Shawn envied Storm and Drew. They had the courage to do what they could not.

Leave.

"Sir." A short little man walked through a side door of the dark office. He pushed his large round glasses up his pudgy nose.

"WHAT?" Sir shouted.

"The girl. She's not dead."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know, I was watching Bones when I wrote this, so I didn't really pay much attention. =P I 'm so sorry. Haha. Review! I'm willing to rewrite it. =] This is more of a filler chapter actually. Just so... Yeah. hahaha<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"Boss wants to see you." Rude told Storm when she walked out of her room the next morning.

She was staying at Shinra until further notice, in case she wasn't safe at her apartment.

Storm groaned. "Do you know what he wants?" Storm already had the basic idea of what he wanted.

"He just wants to ask you some questions."

Storm looked at the ceiling and blew the hair out of her eyes. She might as well get it over with.

She headed across the room towards the elevator, she was almost there when she tripped.

Storm looked down to see Reno sprawled out on the floor in his Turk uniform with his mouth hanging open, hugging a pillow, fast asleep.

"What's with this?" She asked turning to Rude who was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

To Storm's surprise, Rude laughed.

"Guard duty." he smirked at her.

Storm looked at the bald man confused. "Guard duty? What's he guarding."

Rude pulled down his sunglasses and grinned at her.

Suddenly, it dawned on her. "You're joking." she frowned.

The man chuckled shaking his head. "He decided last night that sleeping in the room next to you wouldn't be enough. He wouldn't be able to tell if someone broke into your room. Took all my effort to get him to sleep there. Stubborn bastard."

"Where did he want to sleep?" Storm was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"On the floor, in your room." he smirked at her. "Then right outside your door. Convinced him you might trip on him and die."

"Wow. Um, thanks for talking him out of that."

"No problem. You should go before he wakes up. Freak 'im out." he grinned.

Storm laughed. "That is a fantastic idea. I'll see ya later Rude."

Storm took one last look at the sleeping Turk, and smiling to herself, got on the elevator.

* * *

><p>Drew sighed, and threw his cigarette on the ground, crushing it with the tip of his foot, and walked to his motorcycle. He had been riding all night and was now on the outskirts of Junon. He planned to stop there, then hitch a ride to the Western Continent. The trick would be, getting into Junon without any of Sir's operatives finding him. His face had to have been sent all over the Eastern Continent by now. Hopefully however, he would be safe in Costa del Sol. As far as he knew, Sir didn't have many people there.<p>

Drew pulled his kerchief up over his nose and climbed back on his bike, taking off towards Junon. He tried to stay in the outskirts as much as could making his way to the western edge of the city. If he didn't stop anywhere, he should be safe.

He kept a sharp eye out for a private airship. He finally noticed a large grey one near the beach. Drew slowed down and came to a stop near the entrance of the ship. The word Shera was written in in small letters on the side of the ship.

He climbed off his motorcycle and pulled the kerchief off his face.

"Hello?" he called.

A blonde man with goggles and a cigarette hanging from his mouth emerged from the ship.

"Can I help ya?" he asked.

"Are you heading to the Eastern Continent?" he asked the man.

"Sure am. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I need a ride."

The man jerked his thumb towards Junon. "Public airships are that way."

"I'll pay you 200 gil."

The man looked at him with his eyes narrowed. Drew held his breath praying the man would agree.

"Name's Cid, and this here's the Shera. Load yer bike up and we'll go."

Drew sighed in relief and handed the man 100 gil. "Half here and half when we get there." he told Cid.

"You got a name son?"

Drew looked at him and frowned. "No." he snapped.

"Alright alright. Relax. No need to bite my head off. Now load that damn bike up."

* * *

><p>Reno groaned and and opened his eyes. He was on the floor. Why was he- Reno sat up quickly and looked over at Storm's door.<p>

"She left already." Rude said from the kitchen table.

Reno jumped to his feet and glared at Rude. "Why didn't you wake me up yo?"

Rude raised his eyebrow.

"Oh! Damn! Don't tell her I said that."

Rude shook his head and got up to get more coffee. "She tripped over you on her way out. Had a good laugh at you hugging your pillow. Snapped a picture."

Reno's eyes got wide. "You're lying."

The older Turk smiled. "About the picture yeah."

"Where'd she go?" the redhead demanded.

"Meeting with Rufus."

Reno practically ran to the elevator.

"It was supposed to be a private meeting." Rude called after Reno.

The bald Turk shook his head. _Kid's out of control._ He thought.

* * *

><p>"No. It's none of your business." Storm glared at Rufus.<p>

"You are my in my employ and you were attacked." Rufus told her calmly. "I need to know if who attacked you is an immediate threat to my company or the planet."

"It was a personal matter."

"Storm, you-"

Just then Reno burst into the room, Elena behind him.

"I'm sorry sir," she said "I tried to stop him."

"It's fine." Rufus told her.

"Storm! Why didn't you wake me up?" he demanded.

"You looked like you and your pillow were pretty happy." Storm smirked.

Rufus cleared his throat. "Reno, please have a seat. Now Storm, let's not get distracted about what we were talking about."

Reno sat down in the white chair next to Storm.

"I told you, it's not important."

"Storm you need to tell us who is after you. I've asked around, and your mugshot has been in the hands of some shady people for the past Year and a half now."

"I'm pretty attractive." Storm responded. "They probably had it for those lonely nights."

"I'm getting tired of this." Rufus said impatiently.

Storm pursed her lips. "Fine."

Rufus leaned forward expectantly.

"I don't know his name. We just call him Sir. I've never seen his face either. He's always in a dark room. He's does all the dirty work for wealthy people. He started his operation about a year before the remnants came. He rounded up people during Deepground. Now he does odd jobs. Assassinations. Kidnappings. And he deals in drugs, weapons, and even..." Storm swallowed. "People."

Reno stared at Storm, his eyes wide. "Why is he after you?"

"I used to work for him. My brother, my two cousins and I were found by him, barely scraping by after the remnants. He took us in, and made us work for him. A year and a half ago, I just couldn't do it anymore. He's a monster. So I left. It humiliated him. He's after my cousin Drew now too. He left yesterday. My other cousin and my brother are too afraid to leave however."

Rufus leaned back in his chair, contemplating what he had just heard.

"Well then, it would seem we have only one option. We have to take him down."

Storm laughed. "That's impossible! His operation grows every day. He has operative everywhere! He-"

"Hey hey hey!" Reno said standing up, " Haven't you heard? NOTHING is impossible for the Turks!"

Storm sighed. "You people are crazy."

"Now, any idea where this cousin is?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there ya go! I'm pretty happy with this chapter. :) but that's just my opinion. Tell me yours! :)<strong>

**I love all your kind reviews! Keep em up! 3**

**also, check out aichioluv's new FFVII story! Looks like it's gonna be good! You can find her in the reviews. :)**

**Also, Drew's motorcycle and any other motorcycles on her, are like the ones in AC. =]**

**Also, I apologize for any typo's. I have written all of these on my iPhone, so, yeah. I mess up on them sometimes. =P**


	8. Chapter 8

Drew stood at the edge of the sea, the blue waves lapping against the tips of his shoes. The sun had just set and everyone was leaving the beach, excitedly talking about their evening plans.

"So this is Costa del Sol." he muttered to himself.

"Disappointed?" A girl's voice asked.

Drew looked next to him. A girl around 18 stood next to him with her hands behind her back. She had curly black hair separated into pigtails, and big green eyes. She wore a white tank top and blue shorts.

"I'm Riley." she smiled up at him and held out her hand. Drew shook her hand staring at her. She was very cute.

"So, are you disappointed?" she asked him.

"No. Just, it's the same as it is anywhere else. Really wet."

Riley let out a musical laugh. "It will grow on you."

They stood there for a few minutes, watching the waves, when Riley punched Drew in the arm.

"Well, see ya around!" she said running away from him.

Drew watched her go, "Bye." he breathed.

_Ring ring ring_

Drew pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

_Storm_

"Hey there cuz." he said smiling.

"Hey! Where are you?" Storm said.

"Beach."

"At night? Huh. Well, Rufus wants to see you."

"What? W-"

_WHACK_

Something hit Drew hard on the back of his head, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Reno we've looked all over the Western Continent! He's not there!"<p>

It had been a week since Storm called Drew and the line just went dead in mid-conversation.

"Relax, we'll find him." Reno held open the door of 7th Heaven for Storm and then followed her in out of the rain.

Reno, Rude, and Storm had spent the last week looking for her cousin. But it seemed like he had disappeared off the face of Gaia.

"You're sure that guy didn't kill him?" Reno asked sitting down at the counter.

"Yeah, he would've just left his body where ever he killed him."

"Hey Storm!" Tifa said from behind the counter. "How's the shoulder?"

"Better." Storm said to the bartender. "Shinra has the salve stuff that healed it up pretty quickly."

"I'm glad!" Tifa smiled.

Reno ordered their drinks and turned to Storm.

"We'll check Junon tomorrow." he reassured her.

"He's not there." she sighed. "He was kidnapped. I know it. He probably pissed someone off or something."

Reno slung his arm across Storm's shoulder and pulled her close. "Don't worry." he said resting his head on hers. "We'll find him. Promise."

Storm pulled away and gave him a doubtful smile. "I hope so."

Cid walked in from down upstairs and gave Storm a friendly wave. Reno waved back to Cid, who grimaced in response.

"Oh!" Storm shouted. "Airships! We should check private airships! He wouldn't ever ride a public one. He probably paid someone to take him!"

"Ooh yeah alright. I'll get Elena to find a list of private airships."

"Hey." Cid said from the corner. "I had a kid pay me to take 'im to the Western Continent last week. Had me drop 'im near Costa del Sol."

Storm's eyes got wide. "What did he look like? Did he say anything?"

"Blond hair, dark blue eyes, 'bout 6'2" and one hell of a secretive attitude. Damn kid reminded me of Spiky over there." he said gesturing to Cloud. "Wouldn't even tell me 'is name. Didn't ask 'im much. Gave me 200 gil."

"That's him!" Storm cried excitedly. "Let's go Reno!" she jumped up from her seat, grabbing Reno by his collar and dragging him to the door.

"Woah Woah Woah!" he said twisting himself out of her grip and walking over to Cid. "Did you see where he headed? Anything else?"

"Well..." Cid said scratching his chin. "He headed towards Costa del Sol... And..." the airship pilot's eyes got wide. "Coupla Wutai kids came up to me, asked me if I'd seen 'im. Thought they were his friends. Didn't think anything of it." Cid described what the Wutai had looked like very carefully to the two.

"Now THERE'S a lead." Reno smiled at Storm. "Now we can go."

Storm followed Reno out to the black armored car they had come in and got in the passengers seat. A tear leaked out of her eye.

"What's wrong?" Reno frowned at her from the driver's seat.

"My whole family has fallen apart. When I was a kid our biggest worry was if we'd get ice cream for desert. Now it's if my cousins or brother will d-die. What if we're n-never t-t-together ag-gain?" she cried tears starting to stream down her face.

Reno leaned over and pulled her close to him again. "Don't worry. You will be. I'll make sure of it." he whispered into her hair. Storm cried harder.

"I j-j-just w-wish none of this s-stuff ever happened. I wish it was like when w-we were k-k-kids." she wailed.

Reno looked down at her tear stained face and it broke his heart. He needed to cheer her up somehow. Then he remembered something. Reno reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture and held it out to Storm.

"Things may never be just like this again, but they can be happy again. It um, just might suck for a while."

Storm's crying subsided and she took the picture from Reno's hand. It was the one from her hideout, of her and her parents, with Shawn, Drew, and Alexander wrestling in front of her. Storm looked over at Reno.

He looked at her and gave her a feeble smile. "I sort of gra-"

Reno was cut off when Storm leaned over and kissed him. Reno's eyes widened as her soft lips collided with his.

The kiss was far to short for his liking when Storm pulled back after a few seconds, resting her forehead against his. They stayed this way for what seemed like hours, until Storm leaned away. She wiped her nose and looked down at the picture and smiled.

"Let's go."

Reno started the car and took off towards Shinra, smiling like he had just won the lottery.

* * *

><p>"What's with you?" Rude asked when Reno walked into the Turk office with a huge smile on his face.<p>

"Huh?" Reno asked glancing at Rude. "Oh, nothing. Uh, Storm and I got a lead on where Drew might be."

Rude raised his eyebrow.

"I'm really happy about it." Reno tried to say seriously.

"Where's Storm?"

"Oh she's downstairs washing her face and grabbing some stuff. We're going to Costa del Sol in a few."

"Better talk to Rufus first."

Reno headed into Rufus's office and explained what Cid had told them.

"You're sure about this?"

"Storm was."

"Didn't you already ask in Costa del Sol about Drew?"

"Yeah. But according to the timeline, Drew wouldn't have been in del Sol long. And it would be after dark." Reno explained.

"Alright." Rufus nodded. "Go ask around and then come back with what you find. Do not do anything other then ask around."

"Yes sir!" Reno said giving the Shinra president a mock salute.

Reno left the office and met Storm on the roof of Shinra.

"Ready?" he asked her when they were settled in the chopper.

Storm smiled and nodded, and they took off toward Costa del Sol.

* * *

><p><em>Smack<em>

Something hit Drew hard on his temple.

"Wake up." a young male voice barked at him.

Drew raised his head groggily. A young Wutai boy was standing before him. A belt of throwing knives was across his bare chest. He had long black hair that hung in his face.

"Some Turks have been asking around about you." he glared at Drew. "Why?"

Drew smiled at him. "They can't resist my dazzling smile."

The boy smacked Drew in the head repeatedly. "SHUT UP!" he screamed at him.

"Yung! Stop!" a girl shouted from behind him grabbing his belt and pulling him back.

"Kid." Drew said glaring at the boy named Yung. "Why am I here."

"You killed my parents." the boy spat at him.

Drew closed his eyes and leaned his head back, going through every person he had ever killed. After a few seconds he looked up.

"Impossible." he told the boy. "I've never killed a Wutai."

"You probably don't remember." the boy hissed at him. "They were just innocent bystanders."

Drew shook his head. "When you kill someone, you don't forget."

"Shut up!" the boy screeched at him hitting Drew over the head with the butt of a knife.

Again, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh dear. I realized in the last chapter I messed up, I put that Drew asked Cid if he was going to the Western Continent, but they were on the Western Continent. My apologies. =P <strong>

**ANYWAYS! I realize it's ironic, Rufus wanting to take down Sir's little operation, however, in AC Rufus really cleans up his act, wanting to pay back his debt to the planet. THEREFORE it makes sense that he would want to take down people like how he used to be. Out of guilt maybe? It all makes sense in my head. Hahaha And hey, didn't Rufus get extremely attractive in AC? I thought so. **

**Well, review! And anyone still reading this thank youuu! And I profusely apologize if it's starting to suck. =P**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey have you seen a couple of Wutai kids? A brother and a sister we think? Around 16?" Reno asked a white haired man around 60.

"Nope sorry kid." the man said gruffly.

Reno glanced over at Storm. He could tell by the dejected look on her face she wasn't having much luck either. Storm caught his glance and motioned for him to come over.

"No one's seen them!" she wailed when Reno walked over.

"We've only been asking for an hour." The Turk told her shifting his weight to his left foot and putting his hands behind his head.

"Who are you looking for?"

Reno and Storm looked over to see a girl with large green eyes and curly black hair in pigtails.

"Two Wutai kids." Storm informed her. "And my cousin. He's about 6'2", has blond hair and-"

"Dark blue eyes?" the girl finished for her.

Storm's eyes widened. "You've seen him?" she asked excitedly.

The girl nodded cheerfully. "About a week ago! He was standing at the edge of the water watching the waves."

"Did you see what happened to him?" Reno asked the girl.

The girl shook her head. "But I have seen the girl that you've been talking about! She came into town a couple of days ago and bought some food."

"Where did she go?"

The girl pointed west. "She's probably staying at this old abandoned house a few miles out of town." she informed the Turks.

"Let's go!" Storm shouted taking off in that direction.

"Rufus told us to come back and report when we-"

"Oh come on Reno! It's just a couple of kids!" Storm rolled her eyes at him.

Reno hesitated. He knew Rufus would be pissed as hell if they disobeyed orders. But on the other hand... If they found Drew, it would cancel it out. Right?

"Okay." he sighed.

Storm grinned and started walking out of town. They had been walking for about 10 minutes, when Reno noticed the girl was following them.

"Can I help you?" he asked her.

"Nope! But I can help you!" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Really?" Storm asked looking at the girl. "Your going to help us?"

She nodded and reached behind her pulling out two long daggers.

"I'm Riley." she smiled at Storm.

Storm glanced at Reno. The redheaded Turk shrugged at Storm.

"Whatever." Storm sighed. "I guess we need someone to show us where this place is. Just don't get in our way."

"Deal!" Riley grinned skipping in front of them and began to lead the way.

* * *

><p>"So what's your plan?" Drew asked Yung. "What are you going to do with me?"<p>

Yung glared the blond man tied to the chair at the opposite of him and said nothing. He just continued sharpening his throwing knives.

"I know you're not going to kill me. You don't have the guts." He taunted.

"SHUT UP!" the boy screamed at him flinging one of his knives at Drew's head. Drew tilted his head to the side, the knife harmlessly embedding itself in the wall.

Drew sighed. "Well, I was supposed to go to a meeting last week sooo if we could hurry this along maybe...?"

He could see the boy starting to shake with anger. "Listen, I swear. I did not kill your parents."

"Yung." the boy's sister, whom Drew learned her name was Kim, said softly from the shadows, "Maybe he's telling the truth."

"Shut up!" he hissed at her.

Kim got up and walked to the other end of the room. Drew could tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Drew said kindly to Kim. It was obvious she didn't really want to be involved with her brother.

Yung shot across the room and punched Drew in the stomach. "Don't talk to my sister." he glared.

"Kid, if you're not gonna do anything to me, you gotta let me go. You said it yourself, Turks are looking for me. And it's only a matter of ti-"

Yung hit Drew hard over the head, and everything was black again.

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Riley whispered to Storm and Reno. They were hiding in a bush looking on at the dilapidated shack.<p>

"And you think they're here?" Reno asked Riley skeptically.

"Look!" Storm whispered excitedly.

A Wutai boy with long tangled hair was walking out of the shack. He walked around back and wheeled a motorcycle around the corner.

"That's Drew's!"

The boy walked back inside the house and came out dragging a sobbing girl out of the shack.

"We can't do this!" she sobbed. "He didn't do it! HE DIDN'T DO IT!"

He threw her on the ground by the motorcycle and walked back into the shack, emerging with a gasoline container, which he continued to splash the contents on the shack.

"He's going to burn it!" Reno whispered to Storm.

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious." Storm hissed back whipping out her EMR. "Let's go."

The Turks emerged from the bushes, the boy's sister noticed them, her eyes getting wide, but she said nothing. The boy determinedly threw more gasoline on the house, not seeing the Turks and Riley.

"Ehem." Reno cleared his throat, tapping his shoulder with his EMR.

The boy whirled around, and nasty sneer taking over his face. He whipped three knives out of his belt and flung them at Storm and Reno. The Turks dove out of the way, the knives narrowly missing them. The boy growled and lunged at Reno, pulling out a large hunting knife. Reno blocked his blow while Storm attacked him from the side, electrical jolts running down her EMR. The kid was fast, and rolled to the side. He pulled out 5 more throwing knives and lightning fast flung them at Reno.

"AGGH." Reno cried. One of the knives had embedded itself in his stomach.

"Reno!" Storm screamed rushing to his side. His white shirt was being quickly soaked in blood.

The boy smirked at the two and pulled a lighter out of his pocket, flicking it on, and flinging it at the house.

"NO!" Storm screamed as the shack burst into flames.

She ran towards the house, but the Wutai boy cut her off. Storm lunged at him, furiously attacking him with all her might. They sparred for what seemed like hours, until Storm finally knocked him down, shocking him with her EMR until he passed out.

Storm ran towards the burning shack as fast as she could. She was nearly there, when she saw Riley emerging from the flames with Drew's arm slung around her neck, passed out. Storm ran to them, wrapping Drew's arm around her neck and helped him get a safe distance from the house.

"I-is he okay?" Storm turned around, to see the boy's younger sister staring at Drew her eyes wide.

Storm checked Drew's pulse. His face was badly bruised and bloodied, but other wise he seemed okay.

"Yeah, he's just passed out." Storm said, relieved.

Out of the corner of her eye, Storm saw the boy sitting up. He saw Drew lying on the ground, and his face contorted with anger. Storm jumped up pulling out her gun and pointing it at him.

"Don't move!" she shouted at him.

He reached for a throwing knife, but reconsidered and ran off into the woods. Storm began to run after him when something grabbed her ankle. She looked down to see Drew holding her back.

"Let him go." he coughed, sitting up.

"Are you sure?"

Drew nodded. "He's gone."

"Are you okay?" she asked crouching down next to him.

"I'm fine." he told her. "Just a little sore."

"Good." Storm said hugging him.

Drew looked around. "Hey I think you need to take care of Reno."

Storm jumped up and saw the kid's sister kneeling over Reno.

"Hey!" she yelled at the girl, rushing to Reno's side.

She fell back sitting down hard.

"You should stop the blood." she told Storm timidly. She began to unwrap her headband and then handed it to Storm.

"You can use this."

"Thanks." Storm said looking at the girl oddly.

She ripped open his shirt to look at the his stomach. The knife was still in his stomach.

"Pull it out." Drew told her from over his shoulder. "Hey you guys bring a chopper?"

Storm carefully pulled the knife out and then covered the cut with the headband the girl had given her. "Yeah it's about a mile away, Riley knows where."

"I'll go get it." he said walking towards his motorcycle. Riley followed, climbing on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and they took of toward Costa del Sol.

"Put more pressure on it." The girl said.

Storm looked at her. The girl was fighting back tears. Storm bit her lip.

"Hey. It's not your fault." she told her.

"I shouldn't have gone along with my brother. I should have stopped him." tears began falling down her face and she jumped up and scurried off into the woods.

"Wait!" Storm shouted, but the girl was gone, probably to find her brother.

She sighed and looked down at Reno. The headband was soaked in blood, but it looked like the bleeding was slowing down.

"Hang in there Reno." she whispered.

Reno's eyes opened a little.

"Just a scratch yo. I'll be fine." he managed, giving her a weak smile and closing his eyes again.

Storm wiped a tear off of her face with her shoulder. Why was she crying? She knew she had kissed him the night before, but that was just because of the picture. It was just a thank you kiss. Right?

Storm could hear the chopper coming, and in a few minutes it landed near her. Drew ran over to her and Reno and they loaded him into the chopper.

"Where's Riley?" she asked him when they were on the chopper.

"She went home. I had her take my bike with her. Where's Kim?"

"Kim? Ooh her. She ran off."

Drew shook his head. He had hoped to find her someplace to stay, away from her brother.

"We gotta get back to Shinra so they can take care of Reno." Storm told Drew. "Fast!"

Drew nodded and made his way to the front of the helicopter, taking off towards Shinra.

* * *

><p>"Have they called in yet?" Rufus asked sticking his head out of his office.<p>

"No, Sir." Rude informed him.

Rufus sighed. "Alright let me know when they're-"

Rufus paused. He thought he heard something.

_Whir whir whir_

"There they are."

Rufus and Rude walked to the window, they could see the lights of the chopper coming nearer.

"Why are they landing in the parking lot?" Elena asked from behind them.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Rufus said walking towards the elevator.

When they got down to the ground floor, they saw Storm and a badly bruised blonde man walking in carrying Reno in between them.

"What happened?" Rufus asked sharply.

"We need a doctor!" Storm shouted at him.

Rufus sighed and motioned for them to follow him. They got on the elevator and Elena pushed the button for the second floor.

"Storm, this better not be who I think it is." Rufus said looking at the man.

Storm chewed on her lip, avoiding eye contact with Rufus.

"Drew?" Rufus asked the man.

Drew looked at Rufus. "Yeeessss..." he said slowly.

_Ding_

Storm, Drew, and Reno got off the elevator, followed by Rude and Elena. Rufus stayed on the elevator, pressing the button for the 8th floor.

"Storm, you and Reno come to my office first thing tomorrow." he sighed as the door closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not uploading this yesterday. =P I had a wicked case of food poisoning. = But I'm feeling better now! =]**

**So, yep! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Storm and Reno stood before Rufus Shinra, heads hanging and hands behind their backs. It had been silent since they had walked in... Ten minutes ago. Rufus tapped the tips of his fingers on his glass desk.

"You directly defied my orders." he finally spoke.

Storm lifted her head. "But if we hadn't-" She snapped her mouth closed however, when she saw the furious look on Rufus's face. Storm dropped her head once again.

"Who's idea was it. To go after Drew?" he asked.

Neither of the Turks said anything.

"Fine then. I will assume it was Storm's. Storm, you will-"

"It was mine!" Reno blurted out. "I figured that you wouldn't be mad if we brought back Drew. And I mean, it was just a couple of kids. And he would've died if we hadn't gone."

Rufus looked between the two. Storm was gawking at Reno, who was looking at him with desperate eyes. It was obvious that Reno was covering for Storm. If it weren't for the fact that he was trying to discipline the two, he would have smiled. It was nice to see the Turk worried about someone other than himself.

Rufus forced back his smile and glared at Reno. "And was it worth the hole in your stomach?"

Reno pursed his lips, squinting at a spot on the ceiling, "Yeess.." he said slowly.

The president sighed. He supposed that Reno having a hole stabbed in his midsection was punishment enough.

"How is the cut?" he asked.

Reno grinned and lifted up his shirt. And inch and a half cut was there, held closed with about 20 stitches. "Just a scratch bossman." he grinned.

"Next time either one of you try's this, the consequences will be severe. Understood?"

The two nodded.

"Alright. Get out." Rufus sighed rubbing his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on.

* * *

><p>Storm and Reno walked out of Rufus's office into the empty Turk office. Storm stopped at Reno's desk, leaning against it, smiling at him.<p>

"You covered for me. Thanks."

Reno leaned against Rude's desk across from Storm. "Knew Rufus wouldn't get as mad at me. What with stiches and all" he grinned.

"You didn't have to though. I could've handled it." she told him.

Reno took a step towards Storm. "I don't know. He can be pretty brutal. He made me clean the chopper with a toothbrush once to teach me patience."

Storm laughed. "Whatever would I do without you to protect me?" she smirked at him.

Reno took two more steps towards Storm until he was directly in from of her, resting his hands on the desk.

"Well now, I just don't know." he smiled at her, looking down into her grey eyes. He could see the mako in her eyes flaring out a bit.

Storm leaned up towards Reno, slowly closing the distance between them. It was like he was a magnet.

"Well at least you are her to protect me." Storm whispered to him, their lips nearly touching.

Just then the door to the office opened and Drew walked in. Reno jumped back from Storm towards Rude's desk, knocking a coffee cup onto the floor, breaking it.

Drew stood in the doorway and looked at the two. Storm smiled sheepishly scratching the back of her head, and Reno avoided eye contact all together. Drew made his way across the room into Rufus's office.

"Hey, don't let me interrupt. Please. Carry on." he told them, a smile playing across his lips.

After he walked into the office the two looked at each other.

"I should, um.." Storm said pointing at the door.

"Yeah I need to do some, um, paperwork." Reno said awkwardly.

Storm practically ran out of the room.

The redhead sat down at his desk, running his hand through his hair and sighing.

_So close! _He thought.

* * *

><p>"Have a seat." Rufus said when Drew entered his office. Drew sat across from Rufus, a slight smile on his face.<p>

"So, Drew," Rufus began. "I have a proposal for you."

"No." He said before Rufus had a chance to continue. "Storm said you would probably ask me to join the Turks. But no."

Shinra raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"I've had enough of working solely for one man. I'll help you get rid of Sir, but then I'm gone."

Rufus nodded. Drew obviously had his mind made up. "Very well. Buy should you ever change your mind, the spot will be available."

"Sounds good." Drew responded.

"Now, can you tell me where this 'Sir' operates out of?"

"He's gone by now. Whole place will be cleaned out no trace of him. Guarantee. You can check it out but..." He shrugged.

"I'll tell Tseng and Elena to check it out." Rufus said. "If you could write down the coordinates."

Drew began scribbling out direction on a piece of paper as Rufus continued.

"Any idea what his plans are?"

The man looked up, squinting his eyes. "I'm not sure. We were more like... Like his Turks in a way. But he kept most business from us unless it was… sensitive. He has operatives everywhere for any other jobs.."

Rufus leaned forward "Any idea where some of the operatives are?"

"Not really... But they shouldn't be hard to find. A lot of them aren't very good."

"Excellent. That is where we'll start. First thing tomorrow." Rufus smiled. "Give Reno a chance to heal a bit."

"Oh he's already doing better." Drew muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Oh I said 'Your ideas keep getting better.'"

"Uh-huh. Well, you may go."

* * *

><p>"Are you... Are you doing paperwork?" Rude asked, bewildered, walking into the Turk office. Reno was sitting at his desk typing away at his computer.<p>

"What? Oh yeah. Got nothing better to do."

Rude grunted in response and walked to his desk.

_Crunch_

"What the hell Reno?" Rude asked picking up the pieces of his coffee cup.

"Oh yeah. That. I- it- um..."

"I startled him when I came in." Drew said, walking out of Reno's office. He smirked at Reno, his eyes devious.

"What was he doing?" Rude asked lowering his sunglasses, finding it hard to believe anyone could startle the redheaded Turk.

Reno held his breath looking at the blond man, his eyes desperate. If Rude found out, he would never hear the end of it.

"Oh nothing." Drew said smirking at Reno.

"Hmph." Rude said pushing his glasses back up his nose and proceeded to turn on his computer.

"You owe me." Drew mouthed to Reno.

"Mr. Drew?" the secretary said from the doorway. "There's a young lady in the lobby asking for you."

"What? Who?"

"I don't know. She just asked for you."

Drew shrugged and walked towards the elevator. "Coming?" he asked Reno over his shoulder.

Reno jumped up from his desk and followed Drew. The two stood in silence for the first three floors down, until the Turk finally spoke.

"So... You're not going to kill me or anything are you?"

Drew glanced at the worried looking redhead. "Nah."

"Thanks." Reno said sighing in relief.

The blonde turned to Reno his eyes narrowing. "But if you hurt her I will rip you limb from limb." he glanced up at Reno's flaming hair. "Starting with that goddamn ponytail."

Reno's hand flew to the back of his head and swallowed hard. "Gotcha."

_Ding_

Drew walked out of the elevator into the lobby of Shinra and saw Riley crouching in front of the small koi pond in the center of the room.

"Riley?" he said, confused.

"Hey Drew!" she said whirling around. "I brought back your bike! And found your sword!"

The girl bounced over to one of the couches and picked up the large sword. Drew rushed over to help her as she attempted dragged it across the room.

"Thanks." he smiled at her, putting the sword in its sheath on his back. "I was gonna come get them myself though."

"I figured you would! But I decided 'Hey! Haven't been to Edge in a while!' so I came!" she smiled up at him happily.

Drew looked down at the girl and grinned. She was so cute. She chatted animatedly at him, but he didn't hear a word.

"EHEM."

Reno stood next to Riley smirking at the dazed look on Drew's face.

"Heyy you guys want to go get a drink?" Reno asked the two.

"Sure! C'mon Drew! Let's go!" she grabbed his hand dragging him towards the door.

"I'll go get Storm." Reno grinned at the two, as he got back on the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Nice move Red." Storm grinned at Reno. The two were sitting in a booth at 7th Heaven watching Riley and Drew at the counter order their drinks. Riley chatter nonstop to Drew, who just stood there smiling at her, nodding occasionally.<p>

"He's definitely got a thing for her." Reno grinned.

"Oh sh sh sh." Storm hushed him. The two were walking back to them, drinks in hand.

They sat down across from the Turks, handing them their drinks.

"So, Riley, staying in Edge long?" Reno asked the charcoal haired girl.

"Ooh maybe! I have to find a place to stay!"

"Oh we have some spare beds at Shinra." Storm said grinning at Drew.

"Really? Sound great!"

"So Riley, gotta boyfriend?" Reno asked her, leaning across the table.

"Why? Interested?" Drew glared at him.

"Course not!" he said glancing at Storm. "Just asking for... Rude."

"Well I don't!" Riley said brightly.

"What about you Dre-"

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" Someone shouted from across the room.

"Uh-oh!" Riley cried and slipped under the table.

The three looked over to see Cid walking towards them, his face red with fury.

"Whaaat?" Reno asked his eyes widening as Cid stomped towards them.

"RILEY!"

The girl stayed hidden under the table, holding her breath.

"I KNOW YER DOWN THERE!" the airship pilot shouted at her.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Storm asked him, her eyes wide.

"What in the hell are you three doing out with my daughter?" He glared.

"You have a daughter?" Tifa gawked from the bar.

"Well, she's Shera's kid. But I don't want her out with a coupla damn Turks and this kid." he said gesturing at Drew. "Who are ya anyway?"

"He's my cousin." Storm said timidly.

"Get outta here!" Cid shouted at the three, his face getting redder.

They all slid out of the booth, terrified of what the man would do if they stayed.

Riley crawled out from under the table and waved to them. "Bye guys.." she said quietly.

Outside the bar, they could here Cid yelling at Riley about "those damn Turks."

Reno stared at the door of the bar his eyes wide. "I did not see that one coming."

* * *

><p>Alexander and Shawn stood before Sir for the third time that day. He was furious.<p>

"Now fucking Rufus Shinra has two former employees of mine helping him. He's after us. I know it."

"Maybe not Sir." Shawn said. "Maybe he's just heard of them?"

"Oh no." Sir growled. "They're after us. Couple of his damn Turks were at our old headquarters."

They said nothing in response.

"We're laying low for a bit. But you two, I want you following those damn traitors every second. Find out what they're up to. Understand?"

They nodded.

"This could be a good opportunity for us." Sir said lighting up his cigar. "This could give us the chance to take down Shinra, as well as our former friends. You may go now."

Alexander and Shawn left the office and looked at each other.

"We gotta get out of this somehow." Alexander whispered as they walked down the dark halls.

"Right so he can have us killed?" Shawn hissed back.

"Lizzy and Drew are alright!"

"That's because they got Shinra to protect them! We don't"

"Maybe they'll-"

"NO! Elizabeth will never forgive us! And Drew, he won't trust us for staying this long! You know it's true."

Alexander watched as Shawn stomped off to get ready to leave.

"She forgave Drew." he whispered, and followed his cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>MWU HAHAHA! CID has a step-daughter! According to my story that is. so, yeah. :) anyway, hope this chap was okay. It was more a filler-explain-where-Riley-came-from-don't-let-Drew-be-alone-for-the-rest-of-his-life-side-characters-need-love-too chapter. Haha.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

He's getting away!" Storm shouted into her intercom.

"Well screaming in my ear isn't gonna help!" Reno shouted back at her. He was hovering above her in a Shinra helicopter.

"Would you two shut the hell up!" Drew hissed in their ears.

Storm continued chasing the black haired man through the streets of Junon, dodging people and shoving them out of her way.

"Dammit Reno, can't you do anything besides hovering above me and blowing dust in my eyes?"

"Oh sure! Just tell all the people down there to dodge the bullets!" Reno said sarcastically in her ear.

It was nearly two months since they had found Drew. They had spent the whole time searching for Sir's operatives, having little luck. It was much harder than they had anticipated. Somehow, whenever they found someone, they would be one step ahead of them. It was like they knew Shinra's move before Shinra did.

The man veered around the corner into an alley and leapt over a fence landing in a pile of trash. Storm followed him closely.

"You could at least try and cut him off ahead!"

"Oh yeah right in this six foot wide alley. That would work great!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Drew shouted. Storm could see him up ahead. He had just jumped off of a fire escape towards the end of the alley. The man dodged Drew's sword and turned another corner. The cousin's followed him into a dead end alley. But he had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Reno said in Storm's ear.

"I don't know! There's no where to go!"

The alley didn't have any dumpsters or doors or even windows.

"He escaped." Drew said walking to the end of the alley. "Even if we did figure out where he went, he'd be long gone."

Storm sighed. "Dammit! This is your fault Reno!" she shouted at the sky.

"My fault? Hey do you want to WALK back to the hotel?"

"It is your fault! And I'd rath-"

"For fuck's sake what is it with you two?" Drew growled at them.

"He walked in on me in the shower this morning!" Storm told her cousin.

"What was he-"

"I WAS JUST TELLING HER IT WAS TIME TO GO! I knocked on the door, and I THOUGHT she said come in, but apparently not!"

"I SAID just a minute!"

"I couldn't hear with the damn-"

"HOW DO YOU CONFUSE THOSE TWO?"

"You guys come on." Drew said tiredly. "Reno lower the ladder."

A rope ladder toppled down from the helicopter and the two climbed up into the waiting aircraft.

"It was muffled!" Reno told her helping Storm into the chopper.

"Yeah whatever!"

"I didn't see anything." Reno assured her.

"Really?" Storm asked raising her eyebrow.

"Really." the pilot promised.

"Just take us back to the hotel. I'm tired." Drew sighed sitting on a bench in the back of the chopper.

* * *

><p>Back at their hotel Drew went straight to his room. He hadn't been in the best of moods ever since a few<p>

weeks back Cid had come to Shinra and forbid him from seeing Riley ever again. To say the least, Drew hadn't been happy with this.

"Soo what should we do?" Storm asked the redheaded Turk.

"Drinks?" he proposed.

Storm shrugged and headed in the direction of the hotel bar. They sat down at the far end of the counter, Storm leaning her back to the wall facing Reno.

The blond Turk watched the pilot with her grey eyes. His disheveled uniform hung from his lanky frame as usual, but his hair was more messy today, like there was a forest fire on his head.

"Hey Reno?" Storm asked him.

"Yo?" he said handing her a drink.

"What's your last name? You never told me."

Reno took a long swig of his drink and looked over at Storm. "I'll tell you my last name, if you tell me your first."

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because." Storm told him blushing. "I don't like it."

"Please?" he asked her leaning closer to her, batting his eyelashes.

Storm laughed and leaned towards him. "Elizabeth." she whispered softly in his ear and leaned back against the wall.

"Elizabeth." Reno said slowly, smiling. "I like it."

"What's your last name?"

Reno grimaced. "I gave it up when I joined the Turks. Like all Turks do."

"But what is it? I told you my first name!" Storm cried.

"Alright!" Reno laughed. "Sinclair."

"Really? Reno Sinclair. Huh. Sounds.. It doesn't go."

"Yeah. Rude used to call me Sinclair all the time. Drove me crazy."

The two were quiet for a bit after this.

"Hey Storm?" Reno said after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" She said looking up from her drink. He stared at her. Her hair was slightly ruffled, hanging in her grey eyes. Her tie was untied, draped around her neck. She looked perfect.

Reno reached over and brushed he hair out of her eyes. "You're so beautiful." he breathed.

Storm blushed and stood up. "I think I should go up to my room now."

Reno cursed himself for opening his big mouth. Why couldn't he have just asked her if she wanted another drink or something? Why did he have to say something like that? He couldn't help it though.

"Hey man!" the bartender said slapping him on the shoulder and gesturing toward Storm. "Your just gonna let her go?"

Reno looked across the bar into the lobby to see Storm getting on the elevator. Why didn't he go after her? Why shouldn't he? Reno couldn't think of a reason.

The Turk stood up, took a final swig of his drink and ran to the door of the stairs, going full speed to the 6th floor of the hotel.

* * *

><p><em>Ding<em>

Storm stepped off the elevator onto the sixth floor, mentally kicking herself for running away from Reno. She had come to realize over the past two months, she really liked Reno. Very much. Why did she have to get scared and run away? Why didn't she just accept his compliment?

Storm sighed and made her way to her room. Maybe she would get another chance.

_Another chance at what? _She thought.

Storm pulled the key card to her room out of her pocket. Maybe she should go back down stairs? No that would-

_Thud thud thud_

"STORM!"

The girl whirled around to see Reno running down the hall towards her.

"Reno what-" Storm was cut off when Reno wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

Storm stood there eyes wide. Was this really happening? He was- Yes. It was happening. She closed her eyes and snaked her arms around Reno's neck and began to kiss him back. She could feel Reno's tongue gently prodding at her lips, trying to sneak it's way into her mouth. Storm smiled slightly and pulled him closer, letting him in.

Reno pushed Storm against the door, kissing her hungrily, as if his very life depended on it. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging at bits of it. It was so much softer than it looked. He didn't use any gel in it, it was just untamabley spiky. Reno groaned slightly into her mouth, hugging her tightly to him.

Then he suddenly pulled back and grinned at her.

"Well, see ya!" he said and turned to go to his room.

Storm stood there shocked , watching him leave.

"Reno! Wait!" she called to him. The Turk stopped and turned his head toward her.

"You- you want to watch a movie with me?" she asked shyly.

Reno grinned and nodded and followed her into her room.

* * *

><p>"This is the only explanation I can think of." Rufus said harshly to Elena.<p>

"But Rufus they're terrified of that man!"

"Exactly. They're terrified. Which would explain why they would be tipping him off. They're too afraid NOT to help him."

"I don't think they would do that." Rude spoke up from the corner.

"Every time we get a lead on one of the operatives, they disappear. There is someone tipping them off. Helping them get away. Only seven of us know who we're after, so it has to be on of us. I know it's not any of you, I know it's not Reno. It's those two."

"Sir there must be some other explanation." Tseng said.

"No. I want you to go to Junon, and bring them in. Do not tip off Reno. He'll fight it."

The three Turks looked at each other and nodded.

"Now I-" Rufus froze. "Did you hear that?"

Elena shook her head. "What?"

"I thought I heard something. Anyway, I want Drew and Storm brought in and put in the cell in the basement. Understood? And do not tip any of them off. In any way."

"Yes Sir." they said unanimously.

* * *

><p><em>Ring ring ring<em>

Drew picked up his phone.

_Unknown_

"Hello?" he said flipping the phone open.

"DREW?" a voice said frantically.

"Yes.. Who is this?"

"It's Riley! You have to run!" she screeched through the phone.

"Riley? What? Why?"

"I was at Shinra, looking for you, I was standing outside of Rufus's office, and they think you and Storm are tipping off someone about operatives! And that's why you aren't catching anyone!"

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"I know! But you have to run! They're coming to Junon to arrest you!"

"Are you sure?" Drew asked her standing up.

"YES! You and Storm have to run!"

* * *

><p>Storm was sitting on the couch in her hotel room, leaning against a sleeping Reno. He was wearing his dress shirt, all the way unbuttoned. Storm could see all the scars on his chest from various battles. He even had a bullet wound on his left shoulder, matching hers. Storm smiled watching his sleeping face. Every now and then his nose would twitch.<p>

_Ring ring ring_

Storm glanced over to see the screen on her phone lit up. She sighed, answering it.

"What?" she whispered into the phone.

"Storm! Where are you?" She heard Drew say frantically.

"In my room why?"

"Is Reno with you?"

"Yeah."

"You need to get away from him."

Storm frowned. "Why?"

"I'll explain later but you need to trust me and grab your stuff now. Meet me at the helicopter in 5. And don't wear your Turk uniform."

"Drew wh-"

"DON'T QUESTION ME JUST HURRY." Drew yelled harshly.

"Okay, calm down. I'll... I'll be there in a few."

Storm snapped her phone shut. Whatever it was, she wasn't coming back. She was sure of it. Drew had found something out and they were in danger.

Storm reached over to her bag and pulled out her old shorts and tank top. She switched clothes quickly and laced up her boots. She reached further down and pulled out her old gunblade. She sighed, strapping the holster around her waist. Storm knelt down and picked up her Turk uniform. It had been nice while it lasted, but she should have known. Nothing good in her life lasted. She carefully folded the uniform and set in on the couch next to Reno. She lay her EMR, handgun, and Shinra ID on top of it. She looked at Reno, fighting back tears. Why now? Why did everything always fall apart right when her life got better?

Storm walked up to Reno and kissed him lightly on the lips. The Turk shifted his position and sighed, a look of contentment crossing his face.

Storm couldn't just leave him. He would hate her for it. Think she didn't really like him. She could leave a note? No. That was a bad idea.

She stood there thinking for a minute, and snapped her fingers. She reached behind her neck and unclasped a necklace she wore all the time under her shirt. Perfect. Storm carefully dropped the necklace into his hands and folded his fingers around it.

Then, unable to hold back her tears any longer, she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh! You guys are so nice! :) sorry for not updating yesterday!<strong>

**Oh! And I got a job today! :) YAYY! MONEY! :) I start next weekish, so, I'll try to keep updating frequently, but I may slow down a bit. :P**

**I hope this chapter was alright! I hope it's not too rushed. :P review pleease! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on slowpoke!" Storm shouted from ahead.

Reno jogged down the beach of Costa del Sol catching up to the beautiful blonde girl.

"Maybe you're just going to fast!" he smirked at her.

"Nope! You're just slow!"

She began to run ahead of him, but he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Why don't we just walk yo?"

Storm sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist and the two walked slowly down beach in silence. Reno looked down at the woman at his side. She was barefoot, wearing a white, strapless dress that ended just above her knees, and a white flower was tucked behind her ear. She looked perfect.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered in her ear. Storm hugged him tighter, burying her face in his side.

Then she pushed him away again and ran ahead.

"Come on Reno! You have to find me!" she called.

"But I did find you! You're right there!" he smiled at her.

"No you didn't! You have to find me! Hurry! Before it's too late!" a look of terror crossed her face. "Hurry Reno!"

"Storm! What's wrong?"

"Hurry Reno!" Storm screamed.

"Storm!" Reno shouted at her in horror. Her white dress was covered in blood, tears streaming down her face.

"Reno!" she wailed.

Reno ran as quickly as he could towards her, desperately trying to reach her, but she kept getting further and further away.

_Ring ring_

Reno froze. What was that?

_Ring ring ring_

Reno sat up, drenched in sweat and looked around. He was in his apartment, Killer watching him from the foot of the bed, her tail swishing back and forth. It was just a dream.

_Ring ring ring_

Reno grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

"Hello?" he grumbled.

"Reno? Where the hell are you? Rufus is pissed." it was Rude.

"I'm in bed. Where else would I be at-" Reno glanced at his clock, "One in the afternoon?"

"You were supposed to be in 6 hours ago."

"I'm not coming in." he said shortly.

Storm and Drew had disappeared two days ago. Tseng, Elena, and Rude had shown up at the hotel looking for them that night, but they were long gone. Along with the Shinra helicopter. All that was left was Storm's Shinra ID and Turk uniform. And the small silver disc on a chain which Reno now wore around his neck.

"You have to. Rufus said if you don't come in, he'll lock you in the basement cell until we find Storm and the chopper."

Reno was quiet. He knee Rufus would make good on the threat if he didn't come in. Then who would protect Storm when Rufus found her? If Rufus found her.

"Fine. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Better make it 10." Rude said grimly.

"Okay." He said shortly and hung up his phone.

_Meow_

The redhead looked down at Killer and sighed.

"You're lucky you're a cat." he said quietly, scratching her behind her ears.

* * *

><p>"You look horrible." Elena said when Reno arrived at Shinra 20 minutes later.<p>

His uniform was even more disheveled than usual, his white shirt was wrinkled and half the buttons were unbuttoned, and the other half almost all the buttons were in the wrong holes. Both of shoes were untied and he had dark bags under his eyes even though he had gotten over 15 hours of sleep. His goggles were crooked on his forehead and the usual mischievous look in his eyes was absent. Even his hair looked less spiky.

"Thanks a lot." he mumbled.

Elena walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I don't think they were double agents." she whispered in his ear.

"Maybe not." he muttered back.

"Come on Reno!" Elena whispered to him. "You know her! You've spend almost every minute with her for the past two months! You know she wasn't!"

Reno shrugged and walked over to his desk, avoiding looking at the empty desk next to his. If she wasn't a double agent, why did she run?

"You're late." Rufus said from the doorway of his office. Reno concentrated on his desk, scratching a crevice into it with a thumbtack.

"Reno, come to my office please." Rufus called to him.

The Turk ignored him, scraping deeper into the desk.

"RENO."

"WHAT." he glared at the president.

"Now."

Reno sighed and walked into the office and sat in one of the chairs across from Rufus.

The blonde man said nothing to Reno, standing at the drink cart pouring two drinks. He walked over to Reno, holding out the drink. The Turk made no motion to take the drink, instead he glared at the floor. Rufus sighed and set the drink on his desk in front of Reno.

"There is a chance that she is not a double agent." Rufus said quietly swirling his drink around in the crystal glass.

Reno snorted. "They why did she run?"

"I don't know. Someone must have tipped them off that we were after them."

"But she- she didn't even say goodbye." Reno pursed his lips and glared at Rufus.

"She cared about you. Everyone could tell. Maybe she couldn't bare to say goodbye."

"Yeah. Sure." he said sullenly.

"We have to find her and Drew though. You know this. If they were double crossing us, we have to find them. We have no idea wha-"

"No!" Reno shouted. "If you find her you'll kill her! I know you! I've been working for you for six of the seven years I've worked here. You think someone is double crossing you, you kill them. I wo-"

"That was the former me." Rufus responded quietly. "I don't know that she was double crossing us, but it seems a good possibility. But I swear I won't kill her."

"Yeah you'll just lock her up in the basement cell." he muttered.

"Obviously I can't change your opinion of me. But even if you don't believe me, you work for me. You will do as I say. Understood?"

Reno nodded sullenly. "Can I go now?"

Rufus nodded and motioned for the Turk. As the he stood up, Rufus noticed something silver glint from his neck.

"Hold on. What us that? Around your neck?"

Reno looked down at the necklace Storm had left him. He grabbed it and yanked it from his neck, handing it to Rufus. Shinra took the necklace and looked at it carefully.

"Where did you get this?" he asked harshly.

"Storm put it in my hand when she left. I woke up and found it."

Rufus frown turning it over and over in his hand. "Did she happen to tell you anything about herself? Her first name or anything?"

Reno hesitated. "She said her father worked for Shinra a long time ago, but he retired right before Sephiroth went crazy. And her first name was.." Reno paused for a moment, "Elizabeth." he whispered.

Rufus's eyes got wide. It was rare for the Shinra president to be shocked.

"What?" Reno asked confused.

"This necklace, it's mako."

"What? It looks nothing like mako." Reno sneered at him.

"It's extremely, extremely rare. I've only known one man who had it." Rufus looked up at Reno. "You're positive this was Storm's?"

Reno nodded. "Wait I don't get it. What is it?"

"It's called Platinum Materia. A former Shinra executive who helped me fund AVALANCHE, Alsup Storm, he had the only found Platinum Materia. He never told me where he found it, but he had it made into necklaces for his family. It gave them all their white blonde hair and pale grey eyes."

"What does it do?"

Rufus leaned forward still looking at the necklace. "He told me once, but I didn't believe him."

"What?"

Rufus looked up at Reno. "He told me, it let's you go into the lifestream while you're still alive, and bring someone who has died back."

Reno's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"I don't know if it's true. He told me his wife died when she gave birth to their children, twins, and he entered the lifestream and brought her back. After that, he had them made into necklaces, just like this one, and gave them to his wife and children, along with the one he wore. However, it drained the color from their hair and eyes."

Reno looked at Rufus as if he'd lost his mind. "Why?"

"He told me it stored part of your life. So you could come back." Rufus held the necklace up to the light, and handed it back to Reno. "I should have know she was his daughter. She's so much like him. I'd take care of this if I were you. She'll want it back."

Reno took back the necklace and began to put it back around his neck, but he hesitated. "It won't make my hair white will it?"

Rufus smiled slightly and shook his head. "Alsup and his wife's hair and eye's barely changed. Only his children. Probably because they've worn them since birth."

Reno nodded and put the necklace back on and looked back up at the Shinra president. He was staring at the bottom of his glass thinking hard.

"They didn't do it." He finally said looking up at Reno. "Storm is too much like her father. He wouldn't double cross anyone."

"Didn't he double cross Shinra by supporting AVALANCHE?"

"No. He hated my father. He was supporting them because I asked him to. He was loyal to AVALANCHE and myself. Not my father. He worked for me. But after my father died, and I took over, he realized I wasn't what I seemed, and he quit, and began working full time for AVALANCHE. I never went after him though. He was more a father to me then my real father was." Rufus took the final sip of his drink and looked at Reno again. "We have to find them. Sir will know by now that they left. He'll be trying to kill them again."

Reno flinched, remembering his nightmare.

"We have to find them fast." He said, the image of Storm standing there in her bloody dress burned into his mind.

* * *

><p>"You're sure?"<p>

"Yes sir."

Alexander was in Sir's office, telling him what he learned at Shinra.

"They aren't working at Shinra anymore?"

"No sir. Mr. Shinra believes Elizabeth and Drew are double agents. I think because Shawn and I tipped off any operatives they went after, so they never caught anyone."

Alexander saw the tip of Sir's cigar turn orange, and the puff of smoke emitting from his mouth.

"Perfect." Sir said deviously. "I want them dead."

Alexander swallowed hard and nodded.

"Not by you. You and Shawn are no longer on this mission. I don't want any fuck ups like last time. VULTURE!"

A small beady eyed man walked into the room.

"Yes Sir?" he squeaked.

"Get me Vincent Valentine."

* * *

><p>"So cousin. Where to?" Storm asked.<p>

She and Drew were sitting on their motorcycles on a ledge overlooking the ruins of Midgar. A small patch of yellow and white flowers was in front of them. They had ditched the helicopter at the old Shinra plant and gotten Storm's motorcycle from its hiding place in Midgar.

"Haven't been to Wutai in a while." Drew said tilting his head towards her.

Storm leaned down and picked a flower. They were like the ones in her dream, when she got shot.

"Your dad told me a great SOLDIER died here." Drew told her as she sniffed the flower.

Storm nodded. "Weird that these flowers grow here. I had a dream with these in it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I got shot. It was a big white room, and these flowers were everywhere. And there were two people there."

"Hm." Drew responded. "That's weird."

The two sat in silence looking down at Midgar for a while until Drew finally spoke up.

"We should go."

Storm nodded and threw the flower on the ground and followed Drew down the side of the cliff. Running away. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>1: In the last chapter, Sinclair IS Reno's real last name. Look it up.<strong>

**2: If you've seen Advent children Complete, you know cloud moved Zack's sword to Aerith's church and now the flowers grow where he died.**

**3: Sorry this is so short.**

**4: Is this chapter to ridiculous? if so, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! =]**

**5: REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Storm and Drew walked down the streets of Wutai. It was mid-afternoon, the market they were walking through was bustling with activity, locals buying food for dinner and tourists buying souvenirs.

"Hey Storm, you want?" Drew held up a stuffed moogle and waved it in her face.

"Aww it's just like the one I had when I was little!" Storm grinned flicking the pom on its head.

Drew laughed and set the moogle back in the stall. Storm's blue eyes wandered around the market, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone suspicious. After leaving Shinra she had gone out and bought new contacts, restoring her eyes to their former unnaturally blue state.

"We should find someplace to st-"

"Scuse me!" and voice said from behind them.

The cousins whirled around to see a short Wutai ninja standing behind them, a large shuriken strapped to her back.

"Um, yes?" Drew said staring at her, and eyebrow raised.

"I just wanted to tell you, there's a couple of kids that have been following you since you got into town."

Drew glanced around searching for them, when he saw Yung and Kim hiding behind a stall. "Great. Just what we needed." he muttered.

"Know them?" The ninja asked.

"Sort of." Storm sighed. "Who are you?"

The girl stood up straight putting her hands on her hips, "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!" she grinned. "And you guys are.."

"I'm Storm. This is Drew." she told Yuffie. "We're just in town for a couple days."

"Well, that boy looks crazy. You better come with me." The girl smiled at them.

Storm and Drew exchanged glances. "That's alright. We'll be fine." Drew said carefully. "We should get going anyway."

"Well, alright. But be careful. I think that kid has it out for ya!" Yuffie gave them a cheery wave and skipped away.

"She was-"

"Odd." Drew finished.

"Yeah. We should go. I don't want to deal with them again. Where to?" Storm asked him.

Drew thought for a moment, then a small smile crossed his face. "Wanna go to Rocket Town?"

Storm smiled. That was where Riley was. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Vincent Valentine stood before Sir, his arms folded peering over the collar if his cape at the dark silhouette behind the desk.<p>

"Why?" he asked the man.

"No questions Mr. Valentine. You owe me for... Past favors."

Vincent was silent. He knew what that man was talking about. He was right.

"They're practically children." Vincent said quietly.

"They're coldblooded killers. No one will miss them." Sir said frigidly. "Now go. Oh, and the girl, she wears a necklace at all times. I want it."

The former Turk bit back his response and whirled around, leaving the office. He never should have taken the man's favors. This would just be another sin he would need to seek atonement for.

* * *

><p>"Airship pilot back there says he dropped them off on the coast, thinks they were headed to Wutai." Rude said sitting down in the copilot seat of the Shinra helicopter. They had been searching for Storm and Drew for over a week now, with little success. This was the first lead they had gotten.<p>

"Perfect." Reno said turning on the chopper and lifting off in the direction of Wutai. They were in Rocket Town at the moment, checking if Riley had seen the two.

Rude looked over at his partner. The redhead had been quiet the whole week. Which was extremely unusual for him. The man had never seen Reno so focused on a mission. The two rode in silence the whole way to Wutai. Rude tried several failed attempts at starting a conversation, but Reno would just grunt in response.

Reno landed the chopper outside of Wutai, and quickly began walking to the village. They were nearly there, when someone jumped out of the trees landing on Reno's back, wrapping their arms and legs around him.

"SURPRISE! It's Yuffie!" She yelled cheerfully in his ear.

"I wouldn't-" Rude began, but Reno growled and elbowed Yuffie in the stomach.

The ninja fell back on the ground with an oomph.

"Oow Red! What was that for? And why doncha have any materia?" she glared at him. "What's wrong with him Baldy?"

"He's.. In a bad mood." Rude told her.

"Obviously!" she cried standing up rubbing her lower back. Then she held up the Platinum Materia. "What's this?"

Rude's eyes got wide. "I'd give that back if I were you." he said glancing at the furious look crossing his partner's face.

A mischievous smile crossed Yuffie's face, and she put the necklace around her neck. "Ooh so it's important! Guess I'd better keep it."

"Give it back now." Reno said his eyes darkening.

Yuffie giggled. "Nope! It's mine now!" she grinned.

Reno reached under his jacket an pulled a handgun, pointing it at Yuffie's head. "Give. It. Back."

The ninja's eyes widened and she pulled the necklace off and handed it back to the Turk.

"Jeez. I was joking. Calm down Red."

Reno snatched the necklace out of her hand and put it back around his neck.

Yuffie stood there staring at him. The Turk and her usually drove each other insane, she would steal from him, he would chase her around trying to get the item back. But it was all in good fun. At the end of the day, the two might even be considered friends.

"So what are you guys doin' here?" she asked, avoiding looking at Reno.

"Looking for a couple of people." Rude told her and described Storm and Drew.

"Oh yeah! They were here a couple of days ago! Cept the girl had blue eyes. Man they were blue! Like the freakin' ocean!"

Reno stood up straight and frowned at Rude. "She put her contacts back in, yo!"

Rude raised his eyebrow.

"Damn right I'm gonna start saying it again!" Reno exclaimed. "You know where they went?"

"Um... No. There were a couple of kids following them, so they left! Then Vinnie came through lookin' for them!"

"Vincent Valentine?" Rude asked lowering his sunglasses.

"Duuh! Ya know anyone else named Vinnie?" Yuffie said rolling her eyes.

The Turks exchanged glances.

"That's the two Wutai kids who think Drew killed their parents." Reno thought out loud.

"Why's Valentine looking for them?"

"He didn't say. Just asked about them. Who are these people?" Yuffie said looking between the two men.

Reno completely ignored her and made his way back to the helicopter, pulling out his cell phone to call Rufus.

"Seriously Baldy, what's up with him?"

Rude sighed. "He's just... Conflicted."

"What's that 'sposed to mean?"

"Storm and him were friends." Rude told her.

"Ooh ya mean... lovers?" She said, whispering the last word.

Rude smiled slightly. "Don't think so."

"Well, I'll keep and eye out for em! Can't have Red bein' like this! It's no fun!"

"Rude! Let's go!" Reno called from the chopper.

Rude waved goodbye to Yuffie and jogged over to the chopper.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked the pilot.

"Call Vincent Valentine."

* * *

><p>"Bye guys!" Riley shouted, waving goodbye to Storm and Drew.<p>

The two had been staying with Riley and Shera for a couple of days. But Reno and Rude stopping by had been a close call. It was time to move on. Plus, Cid would be home from Edge soon. Who knew what he would do if he came home to find Drew sitting on his couch?

She had no idea where they were going. They had refused to tell her, in case someone asked about them. But she had his cell phone number, so she could call him.

Riley sighed and walked back into the house. Cid had insisted she move back home after he had caught her at the bar. She had spent a week begging Cid to take her with him to Edge a week ago. And it was good she had or she wouldn't have been able to warm Drew about Shinra.

"Hey mom?" Riley shouted.

"Yeah?" Shera called from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go for a walk 'kay?"

"Sure thing hun!"

Riley turned back around and walked back outside. The sun was setting, so it was that perfect cool temperature. Riley sighed and walked happily through the trees, pausing occasionally to kick a rock along with her. Just then, she heard the leaves rustle.

"Hello?" she called out.

* * *

><p>Riley began to get scared. Someone was there. She abandoned the rock she had been kicking, and took off towards her house. She was almost out of the patch of trees, when Yung dropped out of the tree in front of her.<p>

"You need to come with me." he said, a wild look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I... I can't." she said backing away from him looking around desperately for an escape.

"I had hoped you would come willingly." he frowned, then, whipping a thin, narrow knife from his belt, flung it at her neck. And everything was black.

Drew and Storm had been riding for about 3 hours, when Drew's cell phone rang.

_Riley_

"Hey." he said, following Storm to a spot off the road, behind some trees.

"Drew." a male's voice said.

"Who is this?"

"This is Yung. I have a proposal for you." he said, his voice wavering between shrill and deep.

"How did you get Riley's phone?" Drew asked, his voice beginning to shake.

"She decided to visit." Yung said, beginning to laugh hysterically.

"What's your proposal?" Drew asked as calmly as he could.

"I want to trade. You for her."

"Deal."

"Excellent. You hav-"

_BANG_

Drew's phone flew out of his hand as a red blur whirled around he and Storm.

_BANG BANG BANG_

Bullets shot from the edges of the blur, nearly hitting the cousins. The two drew their weapons and took shelter behind the trees.

"Damn." Storm whispered to herself.

The blur finally came to a stop, and a man began to walk towards them. His crimson eyes carefully surveying his surroundings.

"I'm here on the behalf of Sir." he said quietly.

"Yeah, we figured as much." Storm called to him sarcastically.

_Ring Ring Ring_

The man's cell phone began to ring, but he ignored it.

"Dontcha want to get that?" Storm called to him.

"It will go to voicemail."

"Really, we can wait. We won't run." Drew promised him.

The man hesitated, then pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

Drew leaned over to Storm. "You think we can take him?"

"Are you kidding me? The guy snuck up on us, and did that weird cape thing. We're screwed."

"Reno?"

Storm's head jerked in the direction of the crimson eyed man.

"Yes….. Yes… Are her eyes- What?…. Unnaturally blue? I didn't look."

Storm rolled her eyes. Of course that would be all Reno was concerned about. If her eyes were blue.

"No not yet….. I owe him…. I do not owe Shinra more…..Fine."

The man snapped his phone shut and holstered his gun and began walking over to the two.

"Why does Sir want you dead?" he asked them.

Storm readied her gunblade. "We quit working for him."

"And why is Shinra looking for you?"

"They think we're double agents."

The man stood quietly for a moment, then walked closer. "Go." he told them.

"What? Why?" Storm asked, staring at him oddly.

"I have enough sins to atone for." And he was gone.

Drew looked over at his cousin. "Lucky break." he told her.

"Yeah."

The two sat in silence for a moment, when Drew remember his phone call.

"Riley!" he exclaimed. "Yung has Riley. We have to find her."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, this chapter was sort of rushed, and I start my job Monday, so it may be a while before I update again! Also, I might rewrite this because it's sort of a crummy chapter. Haha So, my sincere apologies for that. Also, sorry, I did next to no editing. haha SOO sorry. =P<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Reno shot at the Storm and Drew, following them closely in the helicopter.

"Dammit!" he shouted, missing again he wasn't trying to kill them, just wreck their motorcycles.

"Calm down Reno. You might kill them." Rude said from the copilot seat.

Reno whipped his head around and glared at his partner. "Excuse me, but I thought I was the pilot here yo."

Rude put his hands in the air. "Sorry."

"Where the fuck are they going?" The pilot asked sending another spray of bullets at the cousins.

"Gold Saucer it looks like." Rude said lowering his glasses and squinting at the amusement park.

"Damn. We'll have to look for them by foot."

Rude grunted. He hated the Gold Saucer. There were too many screaming kids and sticky doorhandles he would say.

They chased the cousins the final 8 miles to the Gold Saucer, having no success it stopping them.

"Damn! Why did Valentine have to let them go? Why didn't he hold them like he said he would?" Reno roared at Rude. (say that 20 times fast!)

They landed the chopper outside of the amusement park, ignoring the curious looks of the tourists and jumped in a cable car. They could see Storm and Drew in the car in front of them.

"Hey you have to-"

Reno flashed his Shinra ID at the park employee trying to pull them out of the car. The kid stepped back and let them go.

When they made it into the park, the cousins were nowhere to be seen. Reno grabbed a employee by his shirt, "The girl and the guy who got here before us, where'd they go?"

The boy pointed a shaking finger into a large crowd.

"Big help." Reno muttered shoving the pale boy into a trash can.

Rude grimaced and stepped towards the crowd. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Storm and Drew hid behind a gift cart and watched as the Turks walked by.<p>

"Reno looks like he's on a rampage." Storm frowned as she watched the redhead shove people out of the way.

"Well yeah, he probably misses his little grey eyes." Drew smirked at his cousin and pinched her cheek.

Storm slapped his hand away. "Alright, where did Yung say to meet him?"

Drew peered around the cart,"Coast is clear. He's in the haunted house."

The cousins made their way through the crowd, keeping a sharp eye out for the Turks.

"We need to sneak in. We don't want Reno and Yung chasing us around in there." Storm told Drew as they approached the Haunted House.

"That shouldn't be a problem." he said pointing to an "Closed Down" sign on the door.

"Think he's in there?"

"Probably why it's closed."

The two snuck past a couple of employees and into a side entrance. The house was dark. A few eerie purple lights were scattered in about, but there wasn't any other light.

"Hello?" Drew called out.

"DREW!" They heard Riley scream from somewhere in the house.

"RILEY! Where are you?" The blonde man shouted rushing into the next room, Storm following him closely.

_Slam!_

The door banged shut behind them, and they heard the lock click.

"Guess we're not getting out that way." Storm frowned, drawing her gunblade. Drew filled suit pulling his sword off of his back.

"DREW!" they heard Riley scream again.

"I think she's in there." Drew whispered pointing to a door at the top of the stairs with a red glow under the door.

Storm nodded and followed him up the stairs. Drew threw the door open and walked in. Riley sat on the floor, her arms and legs tied behind her.

"Drew!" she cried, tears streaming rapidly down her face. "It's a trap! It's a trap!"

The man rushed to her side, pulling out a large knife and cutting the ropes off her thin limbs.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked her, hugging her to his chest.

"It's a trap!" she sobbed, clutching the fabric of his t-shirt. "H-he's going to b-burn d-d-down the house!"

_Slam!_

The door to the room slammed shut. Storm jiggled the door knob, slamming herself against it.

"Shit!" she screamed kicking the locked door. She looked around the room. No windows. No vents. No escape.

Drew gently disentangled himself from Riley, and slammed himself against re door. It didn't budge.

"Smoke!" Riley shrieked pointing at the base of the door.

The cousins began frantically tearing the room apart, looking for and escape. But there weren't any trap doors, or hidden exits.

"Get down on the floor!" Drew shouted over Storm. He pulled his kerchief off of his neck and tied it around Riley's nose. Storm pulled hers over her nose a lay on the floor.

"Now what?" she shouted.

"Pray to Gaia someone rescues us." Drew said as smoke filled the room.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Reno shouted, kicking a pics of trash. No one had seen Storm or Drew.<p>

"Hey mayb-" Rude began, when two Wutai kids ran into him. The boy shoved him out of the way and started running again.

Reno's eyes widened. He knew those kids. "Rude! Follow them!" he shouted taking off after Yung and Kim.

"FIRE!" The turks whirled around to see park goers and employees ran screaming towards the Turks.

Reno and Rude exchanged glances, and took off in the direction of the smoke.

When they reached the haunted house, people were flinging buckets of water on the fire, but it wasn't helping much.

"They're in there." Reno said, and ran into the flames.

"Reno!" Rude shouted, trying to stop his partner. But he was long gone.

"Dammit." he muttered, straightening his tie. The bald man sighed, and followed his partner into the flames.

"Hello!" Reno shouted, coughing and blinking as the smoke whirled around him.

"UPSTAIRS!" he heard Drew shout faintly.

_CRACK!_

A beam fell down in front of him, sparks flying everywhere.

"Reno!" Rude shouted from behind him. "This is insane!"

Reno ignored him and ran up the stairs, Rude sighing a following him.

"They're in here!" Reno shouted.

Rude grabbed the doorknob, but it was flaming hot.

"Stand back." Rude told his partner, pulling put his gun. He squeezed out three rounds at the lock, and kicked down the door.

The two ran in, to see Drew having a coughing fit slowly standing up, and Riley and Storm passed out next to him.

"Get them!" Drew coughed to the Turks.

Reno rushed over to Storm and scooped her up. She was barely breathing.

_CRACK!_

Another beam fell somewhere in the house. Rude picked up Riley, tucking her under his arm, and supporting Drew with his other arm. They rushed out of the room, narrowly missing two beams, as the roof collapsed behind them. They jumped down most of the stairs and rushed out of the house, embers raining from the ceiling. They had not even been out of the house 10 seconds when it collapsed behind them. They rushed across the street, into the fake graveyard of the Ghost Square.

"STORM!" Reno shouted, putting Storm down on a small patch of grass. He brushed a burning ember off of her face. The skin next to her eye was badly burned. Storm's eyes fluttered open, and looked up at Reno.

The Turk sighed in relief as her blue eyes looked into his, and she sat up. She began coughing violently, trying to get the smoke and ash out of her lungs.

"So you guys Gonna kill us now?" she gasped, glaring at Reno.

Reno frowned and hugged her. "No!" he said. "Rufus found out who your dad was."

Drew coughed, checking on Riley, she was sitting up. Her skin was pale and she was coughing, but she seemed fine.

"What does my dad have to do with it?" she asked, wincing as Reno crushed her burn against the collar if his jacket.

"Rufus will explain." Rude said, brushing ash off of his jacket and frowning at the holes burned into the shoulders.

The group stood up, Rude helping Drew because his leg had a large burn on it from a wooden zombie chocobo falling on it, and made their way to the park exit. Riley stood on the other side of Drew, her arms around his waist helping support him, and Reno insisted on carting Storm.

"I'm fine!" she coughed struggling to get out of his arms.

Reno tightened his grip around her shoulders. "Nope! Your face is burned!"

"Drew's leg is burned!" she hissed, "Carry him!"

"Too heavy!" Reno barked at her narrowing his eyes.

"Just put me down!" she screeched pushing his face to the side.

Reno stopped and put Storm down. "Fine! Walk by yourself bitch!" and began to stomp ahead to get a cable car.

Storm stood in the spot he left her, eyes wide. She hadn't expected him to be so mad.

"C'mon Storm. The guy just saved your life. For the third time." Drew frowned at her.

Rude turned towards Storm, still supporting Drew, "He's been a mess for weeks." he told her, the frown on his face more prominent then usual. "He's mad you didn't say goodbye."

"I left the necklace." she muttered.

"He thought you should have trusted him."

"I didn't-"

"No. There's no excuse." Rude said darkly. "You crushed him. And then the first thing you ask him is if he's going to kill you. That's fucked. " Rude turned around and began walking toward the exit, fuming with anger towards the girl.

Storm stood frozen in spot, the burn on her face felt like it still had the flaming ember on it. She could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him. She just...

_I didn't trust him. _She thought. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eye. She should have. He liked her, he would have let her go. She should have trusted him.

Storm wiped her eyes and ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

><p>Rufus stood on the roof, watching as the Shinra helicopter landed. The nurse stood next to him with a wheelchair, ready to wheel Drew to the infirmary. Rude emerged with Drew's arm around his shoulder, Riley close behind him, followed by Reno. Storm followed timidly, avoiding eye contact with everyone.<p>

"Down to the infirmary. All of you." Rufus ordered.

The five did as he said, getting on the elevator standing in silence as the elevator made it's way to the hospital wing of Shinra.

The doctors and nurses immediately began tending to their wounds, smearing a cooling liquid onto the burns and wrapping them in gauze.

"Storm, Drew, you two should rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Just to settle your fears though, just know, I no longer believe you are double agents. And Riley, I called Cid, he's coming to get you."

Riley nodded and squeezed Drew's hand.

"Now, Reno, Rude, let's go."

Reno stood up, and pulled the necklace off, and dropped it in Storm's lap. Then followed Rufus out of the room.

Storm bit her lip and put the necklace on, watching as Reno left.

_Follow him. _She commanded herself. _Go after him! _He mind was screaming at her, but she couldn't move.

_Ding_

Reno got on elevator and was gone.

* * *

><p>Rufus sat in his office, reading over the information they had on Sir. It wasn't much. He'd been sitting there for hours, scouring the papers for any new clues. But he wasn't having much luck.<p>

_Tap tap tap_

Rufus looked up, Storm stood there wearing white hospital scrubs.

"Yes?" he asked.

Storm walked in, her forehead was wrapped in gauze, and her eyes were brimmed red. She'd been crying.

"Do you hate me too?" she whispered.

Rufus smiled kindly at her. "Of course not! Why would I?"

The girl bit her lip. "Rude and Elena hate me. For hurting Reno. I didn't mean to.. I just.. I didn't trust him."

Rufus leaned back in his chair. "You did hurt him badly. But he'll get over it."

Storm bit her lip. "Do you know where he is?" she whispered.

The president smiled. "He's at his apartment. Do you... Do you want me to have someone drive you there?"

Storm nodded.

"Go wait in the lobby. I'll have my driver meet you there."

The girl stood up to leave. "Thanks Rufus."

* * *

><p>Reno was asleep. He had gotten home a couple hours ago and passed out. He was in the middle of a dream about when he was kid and had played hide-and-seek with the neighborhood kids, when suddenly the branches of the tree he was hiding in began punching him. Reno opened his eyes to find Killer standing on his chest pawing his face.<p>

_Knock knock knock_

Reno sat up. Someone was at the door. He sighed and got out of bed, pulling some jeans on and made his way to the door.

_Knock knock kno-_

Reno opened the door to find Storm standing there, fist in midair.

"Hey." she said softly.

She stood there, in Shinra scrubs, her hair a mess and the gauze was crooked around her forehead. She looked very small.

Reno was quiet, staring at her. What was she doing here?

"I um, I just came to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have trusted you. I should have told you when I was going." Storm paused and looked up at Reno. He didn't move. "Okay. Well, bye."

Storm turned around and started walking down the hallway.

"Wait." Reno called after her. She turned around. "You wanna um, come in?"

Storm nodded and walked into Reno's apartment. They sat in silence at the counter, sipping water.

"How's Killer?" Storm asked, breaking the silence.

"Good. She's asleep in the bedroom. You can go see her if you want."

The blonde nodded and made her way into the bedroom, sitting on the bed next to Killer.

"You're so fat." she muttered, scratching her behind the ears.

"Hey, don't insult my cat yo!" Reno said sitting down next to Storm.

Storm frowned at Reno.

"Hey, you're wearing contacts." he said nudging her with his shoulder.

Storm sighed and bowed her head taking her contacts out. "Better?" she asked.

Reno smiled at her and nodded, putting his arm around her shoulders and hugging her close.

"I missed you." he whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too."

Reno kissed the top of her head and pulled her under the covers of his bed with him. Storm wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

They stayed in that same position all night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyy! I managed to write another chapter! Haha I start my job TOMORROW! So this could be the last chapter for a couple of days. Unless you're reading this like, a month from now. Then you may be like, "What are you talking about? There are like, six more chapters….." haha<strong>

**Ahh! I hope this chapter was alrightish!**

**Also, I noticed I put one of the dividing lines in the wrong place yesterday! I'm sorry! Haha I wasn't paying much attention! **

**Anywho, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! My thanks to the readers who have been reading and reviewing! And to the people just reading too. Hope you like it! =]**


	15. Chapter 15

Reno yawned, and groggily opened his eyes. He could see something lime green in front of his eyes. The Turk sat up and realized there was a note stuck to his forehead. He reached up and pulled the note off of his forehead. "Went to work" was scrawled on the paper. Reno sighed and crumpled up the note, climbing out of bed. He reached down and grabbed his uniform of the floor, dragging himself to the shower.

Reno walked into the kitchen drying his hair with a towel, when he felt the cool edge of a sword on his neck.

"Don't move." someone hissed.

Reno stood very still, looking around for something to defend himself with.

"Can I help you?" Reno said cooly.

"Lizzy. How is she?" the man asked.

"Who wants to know?"

The man was silent for a moment, then pulled back the sword from the Turks neck. Reno whirled around, to see Storm's twin. He was at least a foot taller than her, but he had the same fierce grey eyes and white blonde hair.

"You're her brother." Reno said, his mouth open a bit.

"Nice observation Captain Obvious." he said rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I'm Alexander."

"What are you- Why..." Reno asked incredulous.

"To find out if Liz is okay. And if she... Is she mad? For the whole, shooting thing." he asked looking nervous.

"Yeah. She's fine. Not mad... I don't think." the redhead scratching his head. "I mean, she wasn't mad at Drew for it..."

Alexander sighed in relief. "Don't tell her I was here." he frowned at Reno. "It would just make her mad."

The Turk nodded and moved aside for Alexander to leave, when he noticed the his necklace.

"Hey, you have the Platinum Materia too, like Rufus said." Reno pointed at the small silver disc around the man's neck.

Alexander looked at the necklace. "This is Materia?" he asked his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it let's you go into the lifestream and bring someone back."

Alexander's eyes widened. "That's real? Does Elizabeth know?"

"I don't know. I don't think-"

"Don't tell her." Alexander said quickly. "If she found out, she'd use it to try and bring our parents back."

"Why couldn't she?"

"You can only bring back on person. She would try to bring back both of our parents. She'd be stuck in the lifestream forever."

Reno swallowed. "How do you know this?"

"I overheard Sir talking about it."

"Shit. He knows?"

Alexander nodded. "I need to go. Before someone notices I'm gone."

And he was gone.

Reno ran into his room and grabbed his cell phone. He had to stop Rufus before he told Storm anything.

* * *

><p>Storm sat forward eagerly. Rufus was about to tell her about her father and the necklaces her and her brother wore around their necks.<p>

"Sir!" Elena burst into the room holding a cell phone. "There.. Um, there's an extremely important client who needs to talk to you."

Rufus frowned at her. "Tell them I'll call them back."

"No! Sir, you really need to talk to them now."

Rufus sighed and held out his hand for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sir! You can't tell Storm about the Platinum Materia!" he heard Reno say frantically.

"What? Why?" Rufus frowned.

Reno explained how Alexander had come and what he had heard.

"You're sure?" the Shinra president asked.

"Better safe than sorry."

"Alright." Rufus said quietly, hanging up the phone.

"What were you saying?"

Rufus looked over at Storm, who was leaning forward impatiently. The burn on her face was healing in the shape of a red X, making her slightly resemble Reno with his tattoos.

"The necklace... It was from your father."

Storm rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know that. You said it was special though."

Rufus thought quickly. "Gifts from our fathers are always special."

The blonde girl frowned at him. "Really. That's all?"

Rufus nodded as the she stood up.

"I'm going to change." she was still in her scrubs, which were getting itchy and uncomfortable. "Coming?" she asked Drew who had been sitting quietly next to his cousin.

"No." he said shaking his head. "I need to talk to Rufus."

Storm shrugged and walked out of the room.

Drew smirked at Rufus. "'Gifts from our fathers are always special?' Really?"

The president sighed, running his hand through his hair and leaning back. "Reno said not to tell her what it really is."

Drew nodded. "Platinum Materia?" he asked.

Rufus hesitated and nodded. "Yes."

"Good call." Drew said standing and limping to the door. "She'll probably pursue it. She didn't buy your excuse. You'd better think of something better."

* * *

><p>Reno walked into the training level, watching as Storm fought off the computer simulated monsters with her EMR.<p>

"Hey." he called pressing the red button to get rid of the monsters.

Storm bit her lip and slowly turned around. "Hey." she said frowning.

"What's wrong?" Reno asked nervously. He didn't like the look on her face.

Storm looked down at her boots. She was changed back into her Turk uniform, looking back to normal, aside from the X shaped burn by her eye.

"Reno, I like you." she said looking up at him.

The redheaded Turk smiled. "Well, good. 'Cos I like you too."

Storm scratched the back of her head, biting her lip again. "Reno, I was thinking last night, we can't... We can't do this though. I don't kn-"

"No." Reno said harshly. "We can."

"Listen to me. I don't know what will happen with me in the future. We have to find Sir and-"

"Storm-"

"And I can't let myself be distracted by you. I've already let that happen, and nothing good has-"

"No, please, it's better if-" Reno began, looking desperate.

"No." Storm said coldly. "It's not."

The blonde Turk walked past the devastated man, resisting the urge to turn around and throw her arms around him and say she didn't mean it and promise him she would never leave him.

But she couldn't. She couldn't let herself be distracted.

* * *

><p>Alexander leaned against his bed, staring up at the ceiling.<p>

"What's up?" Shawn asked, throwing his guns on his bed and sitting down.

"Talked to Reno today." he said slowly, looking up at his cousin.

"WHAT? DI-"

"Relax. No one saw me." he said rolling his eyes. "The thing about the Platinum Materia was true. Rufus knows about it."

Shawn frowned "And?"

"Could be useful."

The gunslinger shrugged. "Maybe."

"She's not mad at us." he said smiling slightly.

Shawn sighed. "Good."

Alexander stood up, kicking off his shoes. "I'm going to bed."

"Sir wants to see us first thing in the morning." the brunette said leaning over to turn off the light.

"Awesome."

* * *

><p>"You're sure?" Sir asked, glaring at his incompetent lackey Vulture.<p>

"Yes sir! They saw him leaving the Turk's apartment this morning!" The beady eyed man squeaked.

"What was he doing there?" He barked.

"We don't know Sir."

"Well." Sir said, leaning forward into the light, his large bearded face becoming visible. "This could work. Vincent has failed us, and those two are obviously going to be following their cousins soon. But if we play our cards just right, we may be able to dispose of Shinra as well as out annoyances."

Vulture nodded nervously, looking at Sir's scarred face.

"How's that Sir?"

"I have a plan." he said evilly and he began to laugh.

_Gya haa haa haa!_

Vulture laughed nervously along with him and began to back out of the room.

"And Vulture," Sir said calling after the little man.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Don't let it get out we know he was there. I want the men who saw him there dead."

"Y-yes Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry it took me sooo long to update! Been workin' hard! Haha =] Also I was having a bit of writers block, BUT I figured everything out and I know how this story will go. I know it up to the last words! MWUHAHAHA! =D<strong>

**And to those of you who just figured out who Sir is, I realize there are some inaccuracies as to his attitude and such, but I literally just decided a few minutes ago to make it this guy. So, yeah. Haha it wasn't a long term plan. Just a spur of the moment thing.**

**Please review! And sorry if this sucked! **

**Well, sleepy time! I'm exhausted! Haha **


	16. Chapter 16

Alexander and Shawn stood nervously before Sir. The room was full of the smoke from his cigar, making it hard to breathe. It wasn't as dark as usual, dim sconces were lit behind Sir, making the outline of his huge frame visible.

"I have a special mission for you." Sir said, blowing a puff of smoke into the room.

"Yes sir?" Alexander asked. He could see Vulture peeking out at the two from behind Sir's monstrous leather chair.

"I want you to go to the Northern Crater. To check if there are any Jenova cells."

Shawn frowned. "But I thought Shinra disposed of all the Jenova cells when the remnants came. I thought-"

"You aren't here to think." Sir said cooly. "You're here to do as I say."

Shawn swallowed hard an nodded.

"There is a helicopter prepared for you. You are to go immediately."

The cousins nodded and left.

"Gya haa haa haa!" Sir laughed. "Two down, two to go. Vulture, is the crater ready?"

"Y-yes sir. They finished planting the explosives this morning and abandoned the site. They'll never suspect a thing."

"Excellent." the man said smiling. "And the tip has been given to Shinra?"

"Yes sir. They have been making preparations all morning."

"Excellent. By the end of the day, the whole damn family, will be dead."

* * *

><p>Drew sat on the grass outside if Shinra, leaning against a tree. Riley sat next to him, ripping blades of grass out of the ground. Cid had dropped her off earlier that day while he took care of some business in Edge. He hadn't wanted to, but he felt he owed Drew for saving her.<p>

"So, where are you going?" Riley asked twirling the tip of one of her pigtails around her finger.

"To the plain between Kalm Town and Midgar. Someone came in this morning with a tip that Sir was meeting some of his top operatives there. We're going to check it out."

Riley bit her lip and looked up at him. He was leaning his head against the the tree, his eyes closed. A few strands of his spiked blond hair hung in his face. He had the same heart shaped face as Storm, but his nose was more pointed and his lips were thinner.

"Will you be okay?" she asked worriedly.

Drew opened one of his eyes, smiling at the black haired girl. "'Course! I'll be back tonight."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Everything will be fine." Drew's grin widened. "Why do you care so much?"

Riley blushed and looked down at her hands. "I just- I- Well-"

Drew leaned forward and lifted her chin. Riley looked up at him biting her lip. The blonde man leaned forward closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I get it." he said softly, kissing her again.

Riley leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. While they kissed, it seemed like time stood still.

"Drew?" Riley said pulling back.

"Hmm?" he said smiling, kissing her on the nose.

"I- I love you."

Drew leaned back against the tree and looked at her. She nervously played with her hair, waiting for his response.

"Drew." The man looked up to see Rude walking around the corner of the building. "Time to go."

"I'll see you tonight okay?" Drew said standing up. "Promise."

Riley nodded standing up with him, waving goodbye as he followed Rude into the Shinra headquarters.

"Wait!"

Drew turned around to see the girl running towards him, her pigtails bouncing on her shoulders. She reached him and threw her arms around his waist.

"Be careful." she said hugging him tightly.

"I will." Drew said looking down at her. "You need to stop worrying! I'll be fine! It'll be just like any other mission I go on with Shinra." he promised her.

"Okay." Riley said uncertainly. "I just have a bad feeling about today."

Drew smiled, and hugged her. "I'll have someone take you to 7th Heaven okay?"

Riley nodded and stepped back, waving goodbye, and jogged to the parking lot of Shinra.

Drew turned around to see Rude standing a few feet away, smiling. He smiled back, and followed him inside.

* * *

><p>Storm sat in the living room of the 6th floor, sharpening her gunblade. Rufus had decided to allow her to fight with it, as she wasn't very good with her EMR yet.<p>

She was carefully sharpening the edges of the sword, when Reno walked in. He walked to the refrigerator, avoiding eye contact with Storm as he made cereal.

Storm bit her lip. Reno hadn't spoken to her since yesterday when she told him they couldn't be together. Not yet. But she understood why he was so angry. Reno sat down at the wooden table, quietly eating his cereal.

"I'm sorry." Storm said quietly glancing over at Reno. "I just-"

The redhead stood up abruptly throwing his bowl in the sink and walking to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Storm sighed, standing up and putting her gunblade in it's holster. He didn't understand. She couldn't concentrate with Reno constantly around her, distracting her from her goal: To get rid of Sir. When she had reached her goal, they could be together. They would. But not now.

_SLAM_

Storm whirled around to see Reno standing in the doorway of his room glaring her.

"You know what your problem is yo?" he asked stomping towards her. "You think you have to do everything yourself, your way. You can't let anyone else help. You can't let anyone else be there for you. You're selfish. You're a selfish bitch. I should have just left you in that house."

Storm stared at Reno, shocked. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-" She began as he stomped over to the elevator, punching the glowing orange button on the wall.

_Ding_

Storm watched as he stepped onto the elevator, his face contorted with anger. He hated her.

_Ring ring ring_

The small blond girl bit her lip, hold back tears and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's time to go." Drew said in her ear.

"Okay." she whispered.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Storm said rubbing her eyes.

Storm hung up and took a deep breath, making her way to the roof.

* * *

><p>Alexander and Shawn looked around the Northern Crater. There was nothing but rocks and snow in sight. It seemed quiet. Too quiet.<p>

"Are we done?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah. We're done." Shawn said making his way back to the helicopter.

_KABOOM_

The Northern Crater exploded, destroying everything in it.

* * *

><p>Storm sat quietly in the back of the helicopter next to Elena. Rude and Reno piloted, and Drew followed on the ground.<p>

"He'll be fine." Elena said putting her hand on Storm's arm. "Reno tends to lash out when he's hurt."

Storm looked out the window of the helicopter and the barren, rocky landscape below. "Maybe." she whispered playing with her necklace.

"We're here." Rude said walking out of the front of the helicopter, straightening his tie. "We go the rest of the way on foot."

* * *

><p>Sir sat in his office, monitoring the goings on in the plains between Kalm Town and Midgar.<p>

"They just landed Sir." Vulture shouted from the next room.

"And the troops, they're in place?"

"Yes sir!"

"Excellent. Prepare to attack."

Sir smiled. The Northern Crater had exploded, as planned right after Alexander and Shawn had arrived. Successfully killing them. He only had two more annoyances to rid himself of, and he'd be free to destroy Shinra. He wouldn't have any Turks left except for Tseng. All he would have would be his pathetic soldiers. And even if the Turks did survive, at least he wouldn't have to deal with Storm and Alexander and their damn cousins.

Everything was going as planned.

* * *

><p>Storm and Drew looked at the rocks surrounding them suspiciously.<p>

"You're sure this tip was legit? It doesn't seem like somewhere Sir would meet." Drew said looking at the sharp rocks jutting out of the ground.

"He wants us to check, even if it's not real." Elena told him, putting an intercom in her ear. "Hello? Rufus? Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you fine." Rufus said in her ear. "Everyone there hear me alright?"

The group chorused their confirmation as they climbed over a pile of rocks, Storm running ahead.

"Alright. You're about a quarter of a mile from where they're supposed to be. Just keep heading due north."

The group continued in silence for a while, when they heard Storm gasp in the intercom. They could see her running towards them in the distance.

"It's a trap!" she gasped sliding to a stop in front of them. "Sir, he has troops waiting up ahead. I don't think they saw me. Come on! Let's go!"

They immediately turned around, and began climbing a large rock. Rufus was frantically asking Storm questions about the troops.

Reno had nimbly climbed his way over the rock first, but dropped back down almost immediately, his eyes wide.

"We're surrounded." he hissed.

"I'm sending in back up." Rufus shouted. They could hear him yelling orders at Tseng to send in helicopters full of soldiers to rescue them. "They'll be there in 15 minutes."

Drew looked around. They were trapped on top of a hill, surrounded by large rocks. A small gap from where Storm had come from was the only way in.

"Help move that rock in front of the gap." he hissed at Rude, limping over to a large flat rock lying on the ground. He and Rude leaned the rock against the entrance, while Storm peered through a crack in the rocks.

"They're coming! We'll never last fifteen minutes!" she said frantically to Rufus.

"Well, you'll have to!" Rufus barked back.

Storm and Drew exchange glances. They needed a distraction. Something to keep the troops away from their hiding place. They knew just the thing.

Storm pulled the intercom from her ear, Drew following suit, and threw them on the ground.

"They only want us." Drew said quietly, pulling his sword from its sheath on his back. "No reason for you guys to die too."

"Wait, you guys can-" Elena began.

"Tell Riley I love her too." Drew said quickly, and followed Storm as she scurried over the rocks.

"Stay put!" Rufus barked in their ears.

Rude held Reno back as he tried to follow the two over the rocks. Storm gave the redhead one last sad glance, and was gone.

* * *

><p>"KILL THEM!" Sir screamed as he saw Storm and Drew emerging from from a pile of rocks.<p>

"Sir! Shinra reinforcements are making their way to the plains!"

"WELL THEN HURRY UP!" The man screeched slapping Vulture in the face as the little man squealed orders into the intercom.

Sir watched the computer screen frantically, the minutes ticking by like hours as Storm and Drew took down soldier after soldier, until they were nearly covered in blood.

"Send in the troops from the other side of the hill!" he roared. He could tell the cousins were getting tired, and Drew's leg wasn't healed yet from the fire.

"SEND THAT WUTAI KID IN!" He bellowed, slapping Vulture again.

* * *

><p>Drew and Storm gasped for air, as more soldiers came at them. They could see the Shinra reinforcements in the distance, but it would be at least 5 more minutes.<p>

"We can't- much longer-" Drew gasped.

Storm nodded in response.

"HI-YA!" a knife flew out from behind a rock, and stabbed Drew in the leg.

Drew cried out in pain as he turned around, to see Yung emerge from behind a rock.

"WHAT THE FUCK KID?" Drew screamed rolling out of the way of another knife.

Yung ignored him, flinging more knives at him, three more finding their mark. Storm tried to go to her cousin's aid, but soldiers were pouring out from around the hill, overwhelming her.

"Drew!" she screamed as he fell over, several knives sticking out of his chest. Yung walked over the the blond man, pulling a long shiny dagger from behind his back.

"This is for my mom and dad." he snarled, raising the dagger and plunging it into Drew's chest.

"No!" Storm screamed as she was over taken by the soldiers. She looked through their feet at her cousin, lying lifeless at the feet of Yung. She could see the Shinra troops, dropping from the sky around her, one of them shooting Yung right between the eyes. Storm could feel her life slipping away.

_Reno. _She thought.

And everything went white.

* * *

><p>Reno, Rude, and Elena scurried over the rocks as the Shinra reinforcements arrived, dropping from the helicopters and quickly taking down Sir's men.<p>

"STORM!" Reno screamed, beating his way through the remaining men to the girl's side. He had seen her fall through a crack in the rocks right before Shinra had arrived.

The Turk slid to a stop, dropping to his knees at her side. Drew lay a few feet away, his body evaporating into the Lifestream. Reno frantically shook Storm's tiny body. Her face was blurring, thin green tendrils escaped from her body, following her cousin into the Lifestream.

"NO!" Reno screamed, grasping at her, trying to pull the green tendrils back into her body. But they went through his fingers, continuing their way to the sky.

"No no no no no!" Reno cried, tears stinging his eyes as Storm evaporated in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW HOW'S THAT FOR A CLIFFHANGER? =D<strong>

**Okay, I won't say anything about this chapter, but to all you smart cookies who think they know what's gonna happen, YA DON'T! =] I have something brilliant planned! MWU HAHAHA! =]**

**Review! =]**


	17. Chapter 17

Reno stared down at his empty, bloodied hands where Storm had been seconds ago. She was gone. She couldn't be- No. She couldn't. He grasped at her Turk jacket, all that was left of her.

"I'm sorry." Elena said from behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Reno swallowed hard, trying to hold back his tears, but having little success. He looked up at the sky, the last tendrils of Storm's life disappearing. She was completely gone now. "Reno!" Elena shrieked, bending down to pick something up. "Look!"

She held out a small shining disc at the end of the chain. Reno grabbed the necklace out of her hand. "The Platinum Materia!" he whispered.

"Hurry!" Elena hissed back, "Before someone tries to stop you."

Reno nodded grasping the Materia, and entered the Lifestream, a tiny glimmer of hope in his heart.

* * *

><p>Reno stood in a white room, surrounded by yellow and white flowers. This wasn't... This wasn't what he had expected.<p>

"Hello!"

The Turk whirled around. "Aerith?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm!" The girl said smiling, brushing a curl out of her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to.. I came to get Storm."

Aerith smiled sadly at Reno. "I'm sorry Reno, you're too late."

Reno frowned, feeling the tears coming back. "Wh-where is she?" he asked. "She's gone Reno. I'm sorry."

"But, I- I was supposed to be able to bring her back."

"You can't. She's far away from here now."

"W-what about Drew?"

"He's gone too. But there's someone else." Aerith said smiling sweetly and pointing behind him.

Reno turned around, to see Zack Fair making his way towards him, someone following close behind him.

"A-Alexander?" he said confused.

The blonde man approached Reno, a small smirk on his face. "So, you actually did come. That's a relief." Alexander said stopping in front of him.

"Well I-"

"No time for chitchat. We gotta go." Alexander said, grabbing Reno's arm.

"Bye!" Aerith said, walking over to Zack and waving goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Where's Reno?" Rufus asked. He had arrived with Tseng shortly after the reinforcements had demolished Sir's men.<p>

"Um, he- well-" Elena stuttered.

Rufus sighed. "He went after Storm didn't he? He used the Platinum Materia."

Elena nodded.

"Alright. Let me know when they're back."

Rufus walked around, looking at the battlefield. Sharp brown rocks jutted out at the sky, many of them stained in blood. Bodies were evaporating into the Lifestream all around him.

"Sir!" Rude shouted, pointing up at the sky. A large portion of the Lifestream was descending from the sky. When it reached the ground, Reno and a tall blonde man materialized

"Alexander I assume?" Rufus said approaching the two.

The man nodded. "Yes sir!"

"Where's Storm?"

Reno swallowed hard, clutching Storm's necklace. The once platinum medallion was now clear.

"She's gone." Alexander said calmly, running his hand through his hair.

Rufus frowned and nodded. "I see. And how did you... Die?"

"Well," Alexander said nonchalantly, "Sir sent us to the Northern Crater and then blew it up."

"I see." Rufus said nodding. "We need to get back to the office. We have a lot of planning to do."

Elena walked over to Reno and put her arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry Reno." she said quietly. "I know you loved her."

Alexander glanced at Reno and frowned. "She would kick your ass if she saw you standing there moping. So suck it up and work on avenging her death." he said harshly, and continued to follow Rufus.

Riley sat outside of Shinra, waiting for Drew. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. Something had gone horribly wrong. She knew it. The girl looked up to see several helicopters descending into the parking lot.

Riley stood up eagerly and made her way to the largest helicopter. She stood on her toes looking inside. Reno was the first off, he had a haunted look in his eyes. He looked directly at Riley, then walked past her inside. Next a tall blond man climbed out who looked almost identical to Storm.

"Riley?" he said in a soft voice.

The girl nodded, her eyes widening.

"I'm sorry-"

Riley screamed and burst into tears, falling to her knees. "I knew it!" she cried.

Alexander chewed on his lip and knelt down next to her. "Hey, he said to tell you he loved you."

Riley began to cry harder, leaning against Alexander.

"Hey, I... You..." the man began, then shook his head and put an arm around the girl and let her cry.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO DAYS LATER<strong>

Sir sat in his office smoking his cigar. He had been in an excellent mood for the past two days, what with Shawn, Elizabeth, Alexander, and Drew dead, Shinra no longer had anyone with in depth information on him. Shinra no longer had an advantage. He would destroy Rufus and his company, and take over the planet. He might even be able to restart their technologies and research. Achieving the goal Rufus had abandoned.

"Sir," Vulture said from the doorway. "The next group is here."

Sir was interviewing people to take over the position the Storm twins and their cousins were supposed to hold.

"Send them in." Sir said taking another drag of his cigar.

Vulture nodded and motioned for the group to enter.

A short girl walked in, she couldn't have been more than 14. She had straight jet black hair that hung down to right below her shoulders, her bangs hung down to right below her nose. Her eyes were not visible. Not because of her hair, but because she had a blood red band wrapped around her face. All that was visible was the pale skin of the lower part of her face. She had a small pointed chin, and small pursed lips, which were the same blood red as the cloth wrapped around her eyes. She was wearing a long black vest over a black tank top with a tall turtle neck, and black capris with ankle high boots.

Behind her stood a man, his face garbed in a similar fashion, but the cloth was black. He was tall, well over six feet, black hair hung in his face. He wore a black sleeveless, hooded shirt. The hood was pulled up, casting a shadow across his face, and he wore black pants tucked into his boots in a similar fashion of SOLDIER.

"Sir, this is Nari and her guardian, Eri. They are-"

"They can explain themselves." Sir said motioning for Vulture to leave.

Eri, stepped forward and began to speak. "We are from Wutai. We have trained there since we were children." he said shortly and stepped back again, standing behind Nari.

"How.. How do you see?" Sir asked frowning.

Nari smiled slightly. "We have our ways." she said in a soft, silky voice.

Sir shrugged. "And you believe you have the skills required to work for me?"

Nari smirked. "Of course."

Sir thought for a moment. They were by far the most promising prospects of the day.

"Alright." Sir said, chewing on his cigar. "We'll try you out."

The two smirked at each other and nodded silently.

"You begin immediately. Go to Shinra. I have some files I need you to steal."

* * *

><p>Reno sat quietly at his desk drinking alcohol straight out of the bottle It was nearly midnight and he was the only person there. He hadn't been home since the night Storm had stayed with him. He couldn't bear to go home. Elena had gone to his house and taken Killer home with her, much to the displeasure of Tseng. Reno didn't want to even look at the cat anymore. His life was miserable without Storm. It got worse everyday. Every time he saw Alexander, he saw Storm in his eyes.<p>

Reno took a long drink from the bottle and wiped his mouth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Storm's necklace clutching it too his chest.

_You're a selfish bitch. I should have left you in that house._

The words constantly echoed in Reno's head. Those were the last words he ever said to her. The last words.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

_BANG_

Reno looked over to the door of the office. Two hooded figures stood in the doorway.

They made their way across the room to Rufus's office, ignoring the drunk, redheaded Turk.

"Hey!" Reno said standing up and following them, drawing his EMR.

The shorter one whirled around and kicked him in the chest and knocking him into a desk.

"Stay out of my way." she hissed, walking into the office.

Reno's head ached, from the combination of the alcohol and being shoved into Storm's desk. But he pulled himself up and made his way to Rufus's office, and slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside.

"Dammit!" he heard the girl shout.

"Don't worry about it." the man with her said in a deep voice.

Reno dragged himself over to Elena's desk, picking up her desk phone and dialing Rude's number.

"Hello?" he heard Rude say groggily.

"Rude! People! Gotta stop em." Reno slurred into the phone. "There's people in Rufus's office."

"Reno I only have a few more hours until I have to come into work. I need that sleep and I don't have time for your drunk antics. I suggest you sleep." Rude said darkly and hung up.

"Shit!" Reno muttered.

Bang!

The Turk turned around, wincing at the loud noise, to see the a smoking hole where the doorknob once was on Rufus's door. The tall man pushed open the door, holding a large gun. He emerged and walked towards Reno.

The girl followed him, holding a short stack of files.

"Hey you-"

_WHACK_

The man hit him over the head with the butt of his gun and everything was black.

* * *

><p>Rufus walked out of his office frowning. "They took everything we had on Sir." walking over to Elena's desk. "Are you having progress with the security tapes?"<p>

Elena had been sitting hunched over her desk for hours, trying to unscramble the security feed from the night before, and was close to being done.

"Yes sir." She said leaning back and rubbing her neck with her small hand. "But we already have what Reno said. I doubt we'll find anything else."

Rufus frowned and glared at Reno. "I'd rather not rely on the word of someone who was slobbering drunk at the time."

Reno was leaning against the wall, an ice pack on the back of his head. "I tried to get Rude to come in." he spat at the Shinra president. "But he wouldn't."

"Hey call me next time." Alexander said from Reno's desk chair. He was sitting with his feet up on the desk, looking nonchalant. "Lizzy used to call me aaallll the time when she was drunk to come pick her sorry ass up. I'm used to it."

Reno chucked the ice pack at Alexander's head. "Storm didn't drink that much." he hissed.

Alexander grinned. "Before she left working for Sir she did. Used to get slobbering drunk every night with Drew. They'd call me at fucking 4 in the morning to come pick them up from where ever the hell they were." Alexander's grin widened. "Oh the dirty little secrets little Lizzy hid from you Reno."

This made the redhead even more angry. "YOUR SISTER IS FUCKING DEAD YOU ASSHOLE. WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY."

Alexander's smile disappeared and he stood up, shoving Reno into the wall. "You think I'm not sad? You don't think it kills me to wake up in the morning knowing that I'm the only one left in my family? It does. It kills me. It hurts worse than you'll ever know. The difference between me and you though is, I'm not going to go get shit faced to forget my problems. I'm going to do something about it. And I can't do something, if I'm moping around and too drunk to see straight." Alexander gave the Turk one final shove and walked away from him. "Liz would be disgusted with you right now. I bet she's watching you from somewhere in the Lifestream right now crying that she ever wasted her time on you."

Reno stared after the man his mouth hanging open. His fellow Turks and Rufus watching from across the room. Alexander pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one up, inhaling deeply. Then he turned around and handed a cigarette to Reno.

"Here. Mope through this smoke, then grow some balls and get revenge."

Reno hesitated, and then accepted the cigarette.

"Atta boy." Alexander smiled. "No way I'm getting revenge without a little help."

* * *

><p>Nari and Eri sat in the chairs in Sir's office.<p>

"Now that we've done this for you, we are under your employ correct?" Nari said in her silky smooth voice.

"Yes, yes of course." Sir said distracted by the folder in front of him. He had been perusing through the manila envelopes for nearly an hour.

"Then we would like to know your true identity." Eri said calmly.

Sir looked up at the two. "I don't tell people who I am. I'm supposed to be dead."

"So are we." Nari said, a smirk on her face. "Everyone thinks so."

Sir hesitated.

"We promise we won't tell. We just like to know who we're working for." Nari pouted leaning forward. "Pleeease?"

"Heidegger" he said huskily.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM there's 17! what do you think? What do you think? Eh eh? thought you had it figured out yes yes?<strong>

**haha Well, I hope having Heidegger be Sir isn't too lame. haha Reviews pleeease! Also, I've said it before and I'll say it again, You NEED to check out aichioluv's story _I Want To Be A Turk! _Tis excellent! **

**Thanks for the reads! Stay tuned for what I hope is more awesomeness! =]**


	18. Chapter 18

Rufus, Reno, Rude, Tseng and Alexander stood in the small room off the interrogation room, watching the man they had just brought in. He was handcuffed to the chair, fidgeting, looking around the room like a nervous cat. He had a long hooked nose, and narrowed snakelike eyes.

"It was surprisingly easy to catch him wasn't it?" Rufus said frowning slightly.

Alexander let out a quick laugh, a huge smile on his face. The Turks and Rufus all looked at him, and he quickly composed himself, trying to look serious.

"What?" he asked, holding back a smile.

"What's with you?" Reno asked frowning.

Alexander grinned again. "You never caught anyone because Shawn and I would tip them off that you were there."

Rude and Tseng looked at Reno, expecting him to get angry, but to their surprise, he just rolled his eyes.

"Should've known." he said quietly.

Alexander made his way to the door, "Well, I'll go talk to this bastard." he laughed. "I bet he thinks I'm dead!"

Reno laughed, following him. "Oh this should be good."

Rude raised an eyebrow. The past week, although slightly more serious than usual, Reno had been in an excellent mood. He had been working constantly with Alexander, hunting down Sir's operatives. They had no leads as to who Sir's two new employees were. The security footage had really nothing of interest, aside from the fact both of them looked no older than seventeen. While it was good Reno wasn't drinking himself into Oblivion every night, Rude wasn't sure if Alexander's path of revenge was a good idea for the Turk.

Rufus watched as Alexander and Reno walked into the interrogation room.

"Wassup Sheen?" Alexander said nonchalantly, lighting a cigarette.

Sheen's eyes widened, his mouth dropping. "Y-you're- you..."

"Yeah yeah dead. I've heard."

Reno stood in the corner, leaned against the wall, a smirk on his face. "He gets that a lot."

"So Sheen, how about we make this easy for both of us, and you just tell me what I want to know."

Sheen snorted. "Yeah rig-"

The man was cut off by Alexander flicking the lit cigarette on his shoulder.

"Come on now bro. You know what I'm capable of."

Sheen looked nervously at his shoulder, the cloth of his jacket beginning to smoke.

"We both know you aren't leaving here alive." Alexander said softly, "But I know you don't want to die painfully."

A hole began to form, the cigarette quickly burning a hole down towards his shoulder.

Sheen swallowed hard. "Their names are Nari and Eri." he said quickly, instinctively shifting his shoulder away from the burning hole. "All I know is their from Wutai. And they're... They're cruel. Remember Mikkel?"

Alexander nodded in confirmation, reaching over and taking the cigarette off of Sheen's shoulder, taking a drag of it, then setting it on the other shoulder.

"He messed up on a shipment last week, they didn't even let him explain himself. They just killed him."

Alexander snorted. "Mikkel was a douche. He deserved it. Used more product than he sold. Any idea what Sir has planned?"

Sheen shook his head profusely.

"Alright." Alexander looked towards the two-way mirror, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay." Rufus said into the intercom.

Alexander looked towards Reno, who was pulling out his handgun.

_BANG_

* * *

><p>"What's this thing the horse wants us to get?" Nari asked, frowning at the entrance of the dilapidated house. She shivered, snow was falling heavily from the sky.<p>

"A form of Materia. I guess." Eri said frowning.

"Should we really be... Should we really get it?" the girl said, brushing her hair out of her face.

Eri shrugged. "We have to."

Nari sighed. "Let's get this over with." she sighed, pushing open the door of the house.

* * *

><p>Nari and Eri deposited the box from Gast's laboratory on Heidegger's desk.<p>

"Excellent." he said leaning forward, and evil smile on his face.

"What is it?" Nari asked, leaning forward.

Heidegger looked up at the two, the smiled widening. "A special project Scarlet and I had Gast working on for me. Project Gosei."

"And that would be...?"

Heidegger reached into the box, pulling out a test tube filled with the green liquid.

"Synthetic Jenova cells."

* * *

><p>Alexander and Reno sat around Rude's desk playing Poker and chain smoking. So far, Alexander was winning.<p>

"Call." Reno said lighting up a new cigarette. It had been a long time since he'd smoked so much.

"Dammit." Rude said, smashing his cigarette in the bowl in the middle of the table. He had been having horrible luck.

"Heh heh heh." Alexander grinned, picking up the 40 gil he had just won.

"How are you winning every damn time?" Reno asked, glaring at the blonde man.

"I'm just that good!" Alexander said, shuffling the deck of cards again and dealing them out quickly.

"Excuse me?" the two Turks and Alexander turned around to see Denzel standing in the doorway.

"Yo?" Reno said, putting out his cigarette. If Tifa found out she had been smoking around the kid, she would probably skin him alive.

"I have a message for Mr. Shinra." Denzel said, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes and wrinkling his nose at the smell of the cigarettes.

The three stood up, Rude motioning for the boy to follow them. Alexander knocked on Rufus's door.

"Come in." Rufus said from within.

The four walked in, Tseng and Elena were sitting across from Rufus, all three held drinks.

"And here we thought you three were working." Reno said smirking.

Denzel walked forward, holding out a small envelope. "I have a message for you Mr. Shinra."

Rufus reached out and took the envelope from the boy, and ripped it open. He read it quickly then looked up at Denzel.

"Where did you get this?" he asked harshly, holding up the note.

"An old lady dropped it off, Cloud had other deliveries to make, so he sent me."

Alexander laughed. "An old lady? Are you serious?"

Denzel nodded.

"Oh that's rich." he muttered shaking his head.

"What does it say?" Tseng asked leaning forward.

Rufus held out the note.

Two words were scrawled on the paper in black ink.

_Project Gosei_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, REALLY short chapter! Sorry! Haha And I did almost zero editing, so I apologize if there are like, a bazillion typos! Haha <strong>

**Anywho, Review please! =] **


	19. Chapter 19

Rufus, the Turks, and Alexander were all sitting on the floor in the sub-basement level of the Shinra building. They had been there all night searching through files that had been salvaged from the old Shinra building after Meteor.

"I think the better question is who sent the note." Elena said, wiping the dust off of a manila folder.

Alexander laughed. "An old lady!"

"Why do you find that so funny?" she asked, frowning.

"You wouldn't understand." Alexander grinned, tossing a file behind him and grabbing another. "You just wouldn't understand."

"What? You gotta thing for old women?" Reno asked, leaning back against a file cabinet.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "I'll explain it someday."

Rufus frowned from the far corner of the room, tossing a file into the stack of files that had nothing of interest. "Why not now?" he asked.

Alexander just laughed again, ignoring Rufus's question. "Hey what are we looking for?"

"Gosei." Tseng informed him.

"Found it." Alexander said, waving the file in the air. "Or at least a reference to it."

Rufus held his hand out, motioning for him to hand over the file. He read over the file quickly.

"Where's Heidegger's file?" he asked, setting it down.

Elena shuffled through a stack of files and handed it to him. Rufus flipped through the file, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Shit." he mutter, standing up and walking over to a small cabinet on the other side of the room. He pulled out a small silver key from his pocket and unlocked it, pulling out a thick folder. He began to frantically sift throughout the papers, until he came across what he was looking for.

"Shit. Shit shit SHIT."

"What's with you?" Alexander asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"This is very, very bad." Rufus said, running his hand through his blonde hair.

Alexander rolled his eyes and took the papers from Rufus, quickly reading them.

"Oooh. Yeah. Shit." he said frowning.

"What?" Reno asked leaning forward to see the paper.

"Heidegger was having Gast make synthetic Jenova cells, to make a super soldier like Sephiroth, but who didn't want to destroy the planet. Gast succeeded."

"Why didn't anyone stop him?" Rude asked.

"It was top secret. Only my father and Heidegger..." Rufus's voice began to trail off at the mention of his name. "Alexander. The man you worked for, Sir, what was he like?"

Alexander thought for a minute. "Big. Smoked a lot of cigars. Oh, and my god, he had the most annoying laugh. Like a damn-"

"Horse?"

"Yeah." Alexander said. "How'd you know?"

"That's Heidegger." Reno said grimacing. "What will the synthetic cells do?"

Rufus swallowed hard. "Give Heidegger full control over whomever he chooses to take on the cells."

* * *

><p>Eri stood next to Heidegger in an observation room, trying to hold back the frantic look threatening to take over his pale features. Heidegger had decided Nari was his best candidate for the cells. She was strong, and capable. And she had conceded to allowing the cells be put in her, under protest.<p>

"Gya haa haa haa." Heidegger laughed. "After this, I will have my very own Sephiroth-like soldier. One who will do whatever I like, and tell me whatever I like."

Eri turned his head sharply to look at Heidegger. "What do you mean by do or tell you anything."

Heidegger smiled. "I mean, I'll finally know how you two see. I'll be able to find out anything about you two."

Eri swallowed hard. "Won't she have freewill?"

"Gya haa haa haa! Not any longer."

The black haired man could feel anger welling up inside him. "You didn't tell us that."

"Well, you wouldn't have complied. Nari will still be there, she will just be compressed inside, the cells taking over her body."

Eri contained his emotions. "I see."

Heidegger laughed again. "Go get me a cigar."

Eri nodded and left the room quickly.

The man guffawed again, watching as the doctor finished up depositing the cells in Nari's arm.

"All done." the young doctor said into the intercom.

"Excellent. Nari."

The girl looked up at him.

"Kill the doctor."

Before the doctor had a chance to react, Nari had punched him in the throat, hitting a nerve and killing him instantly.

"Gya haa haa haa!" he laughed cruelly. "Come up here."

Nari walked up the stairs into the observation room, stopping before him.

"Now, please, take off that wrapping."

Nari obeyed and began to unwrap the cloth.

* * *

><p>Alexander and the Turks stood around the desk of Rufus's office, attempting to devise a plan to deal with Heidegger.<p>

"We could just blow his whole operation into Oblivion." Reno said grinning.

"No. Bad idea." Alexander said quickly.

"Yes prob-"

_Bang bang bang bang_

The sound of rapid gunfire could be heard outside of the building. They all ran out of Rufus's office and looked out the window of the Turk's office. A man in black was riding into the parking lot of Shinra, the guards were firing at him, but missing their mark every time.

"That's the guy that broke in the other night!" Reno shouted.

"Shit!" Alexander cried out, making a mad dash for the stairs. The Turks and Rufus followed him down to the ground floor, where he ran out side.

"Stop firing!" Alexander shouted at the guards, waving his arms wildly. The gunfire slowly stopped.

Reno began to follow him outside when Rufus stopped him. They watched from the doorway as Alexander approached the boy on the bike. They spoke for a few minutes, when suddenly Alexander punched him, knocking him off of the motorcycle.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?" they heard him scream, walking around the bike and kicking him.

The boy was fast however and rolled out of the way. "HE DIDNT TELL US THAT WOULD HAPPEN WE THOUGHT-"

"THEY'RE FUCKING JENOVA CELLS!"

"THEY'RE SYNTHETIC!"

"LIKE THAT'S MUCH BETTER!" Alexander's voice cracked at the end of his sentence, a look of pain washing over his face.

Rufus led the Turks outside towards the two, "What's going on here?" he said harshly, looking between the two.

"Is Shawn still safe?" Alexander said finally after a few moments of silence.

The boy nodded.

Rufus cleared his throat.

The young man reached up, grabbing the cloth surrounding his eyes, and pulled it off, the black hair coming off with it, revealing sandy blonde hair.

Reno gasped. "Drew?"

* * *

><p>Heidegger sat at his desk, smiling, looking at the girl across from him. Her vacant eyes staring at a spot on the wall behind him.<p>

"I have to admit, this is much better than you being dead. I should have thought of this sooner. Gya haa haa haa. It would have been quite brilliant wouldn't it?"

"Yes Sir." Storm said vacantly.

* * *

><p><strong>A week and a half ago <strong>

Alexander and Shawn watched from the helicopter as the Northern Crater collapsed below them.

"Heh." Alexander grinned. "Bastard thought he could trick us! Nice try!"

The two cousins high-fived, turning the helicopter around towards Midgar.

"Time to go join our lovely family." Shawn smiled. "Think Storm will treat us to a drink?"

"Oh yeah I be- AGHH!" Alexander cried out, clutching his necklace. "AAGGHHH!"

"Alexander!" Shawn shouted, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder.

"Elizabeth!" he cried. "She- something- got to."

Shawn immediately understood and Alexander pressed the necklace to his heart and faded , entering the Lifestream.

* * *

><p>Storm looked around. She was back in the white room with the flowers.<p>

"You're back!"

Storm looked up to see the girl from the last time she was there.

"So many visitors lately!" she said sadly. "Things must be bad on the Planet!"

"Storm!"

The blonde girl whipped her head around to see Drew running up to her.

"Drew!" Storm rushed over to her cousin and hugged him. "We're-"

"I know." Drew said sadly.

"You won't be for long!" the girl said. "Look who's here!"

The cousins turned to see Alexander rushing towards them.

"Lex? What..."

"I don't know." Alexander said. "I could just tell you died."

The three stood in a circle.

"We have to stop him." Storm said after a moment. "We an't let him get his way. We need a plan."

Drew smiled. "I have an idea."

The twins looked over at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Reno will be here any minute with Storm's necklace, right?"

Storm nodded. "Probably."

"So, you and I use Alexander's Materia to go back to Shawn, and you go back with Reno."

"And then..."

"Storm and I get jobs for Sir. We'll disguise ourselves, we can use that Materia that your dad would use to see through stuff, and wrap our faces in cloth. He'll never figure it out. He thinks we're all dead right? It's the perfect cover. Alexander could work from inside Shinra, kind of nudging them along with whatever we find from Storm. And Shawn could be like… Our go-between."

The twins exchanged glances.

"Could work.." Storm said slowly. "But why Alexander go back to Shinra?"

"You and Drew work best as a team." Alexander said simply. "You and I argue too much, and Shawn is too much of a pushover."

"Well you better hurry up friends!" said the man with black hair walking up to them. "Reno just found Storm's necklace!"

The three looked at each other.

"Is it a plan?" Storm asked.

The cousins nodded, Alexander handing over his necklace and giving Storm a hug.

"Be careful."

"Lex, don't let Reno destroy himself. Keep him from-"

"Don't worry." Alexander interrupted. "I'll take care of 'im."

Drew nodded goodbye, linking arms with Storm as she pressed the necklace to her heart and they faded away.

"That damn Turk better show." Alexander muttered.

"He's on his way." The man with the black hair said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Whatcha think?<strong>

**Review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Reno stood in the corner of Rufus's office, almost shaking with fury. He couldn't believe it. Storm was alive. Under control of Heidegger, but alive nonetheless. On the one hand he was relieved she was alive, but on the other hand, infuriated that she hadn't trusted him. Again. And infuriated that Alexander hadn't told him. He supposed, when it came down to it, he was infuriated, with a dash of relief.

"So all four of you are alive?" Rufus said slowly.

Alexander and Drew sat across from him, and nodded.

"Where is Shawn?" Rufus asked.

"He moved from Lizzy's old hideout to a new one, somewhere near 7th Heaven." Drew said quietly, rubbing his jaw from where his cousin, and later Reno had punched him.

"And Storm is completely under Heidegger's control now?"

Alexander hesitated, exchanging glances with Drew.

"Liz has a very strong will. I doubt she'd let herself be completely taken over. I think... I think she wouldn't allow herself to be forced to do something she wouldn't really do."

Rufus quietly contemplated what he had just been told. "Let's hope that's true."

"So what now?" Reno asked quietly.

"Blow the shit out of Heidegger's base?" Drew said, a slight smirk on his face. "Take down everyone who works for him, he'll be loads easier to take out."

"What if Storm is inside?" Reno shouted, kicking at an imaginary rock on the carpet of the room.

"We'll..." Alexander began, his voice trailing off.

"We'll use Shawn as bait." Drew said finally. "Heidegger won't be able to resist being able to catch one of us."

"Then what? We get Strife to take down Storm?"

"Strife? Who- oh him. Nah why would we need him?"

"He's the only one who can defeat Sephiroth." Tseng informed him.

Alexander laughed. "Well good thing it's not Sephiroth huh?"

Reno frowned again. "And what will you do when you fight her? Kill her? How do you plan on fixing her?"

"We'll see if she attacks us." Drew said simply. "Hopefully, there's still a part of her in there that's in control. Then we can find a way to fix her."

Reno snorted and walked towards the doorway. "You people are out of your minds."

"Damn straight." Alexander said, high-fiving Drew.

"Let's go tell Shawn he's bait."

* * *

><p>"Fuck no." Shawn said, sweeping his brown hair out of his eyes.<p>

He was the youngest of the four, coming in at 17. He had messy brown hair that constantly hung in his face, hiding his hazel eyes that held wisdom beyond his years. He was shorter than Drew and Alexander, by about 4 inches. And although he was younger and smaller, he was just as capable, and far more smart. There wasn't a computer system on Gaia he couldn't hack. He had very little skill with weapons however, aside from the two guns he wore at his side.

"What exactly do you plan to do when you confront her? What if Heidegger see's a trap? And if there is as you say, a part of Lizzy still there, she will most certainly tip off this other part of her that is now in control. And this part has dominance and will warn Heidegger of this plot. It's a bad idea."

"Well then let's just storm the hideout! Guns blazing!" Reno exclaimed from the corner, his blue eyes blazing with determination.

"You can't just storm the castle." Shawn frowned. "Not a castle so heavily guarded not even a fly can make it past the parameter unnoticed."

"Well then what do you suggest?" Rufus said quietly.

"We surrender." Shawn said thoughtfully. "We offer to meet Heidegger somewhere remote, an out in the open. And surrender."

"That's suicide yo!" Reno shouted from the corner. "He'll just kill us! Probably just drop a bomb right on us!"

"No. Heidegger will want to toy with us first." Rufus said slowly. "It could work."

Shawn smirked and walked across the room of the apartment and turning on the computer.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Heidegger said suspiciously staring at the computer screen.<p>

Vulture waddled to the man's side, looking over his shoulder with his beady black eyes. "It w-w-would appear someone hacked into your system s-sir." he said nervously, wiping his nose.

Heidegger read the message flashing on his screen.

_Heidegger: It has come to our realization, you are now the super-power, if you will, on Gaia. Shinra Electric can no longer contend with the expectations you have raised, so I, Rufus Shinra, and all those in my employ, would like to offer ourselves into your service. I and my personal guard will meet you tomorrow evening on the outskirts of the Forgotten City. For the good of The Planet, Rufus Shinra _

Heidegger smirked slightly.

"Nari."

Storm stepped out of the shadows of Heidegger's office, her grey eyes blank, staring off at something no one could see. Heidegger had come to notice, the girl hesitated ever so slightly if he called her Elizabeth or, as the Turks called her, Storm. So he had stuck with the name 'Nari.'

"Yes, sir?"

"What do you make of this?" Storm walked briskly over to Heidegger's side and looked at the screen.

"It would appear Rufus Shinra has come to his senses." she said after a moment.

"Is it some sort of trap?"

Heidegger looked at her, she was hesitating.

"N-no, sir." she said after a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, this is quite a coop then." he said smiling as he lit up a cigar.

* * *

><p>Shawn walked to the edge of the white trees of the Forgotten City, breathing in the cold morning air. There was frost on the grass that crunched every time the young man took a step. He stopped, resting his hand on the cool trunk of the tree. There were small puddles of water everywhere, with thin layers of ice covering them.<p>

_Crunch _

Shawn froze, looking into the forest. A bush rustled slightly, then was still. The young man took a step closer.

_Ring ring ring _

"Hello?"

"They just left." Tseng said.

"Excellent." Shawn snapped his phone shut and turned around, walking back to Alexander, Drew, and Rude. They had made Reno stay back at the office. Rufus decided he was too emotionally invested in the operation.

"They're on their way." he said quietly, stepping into the circle the three had formed.

"So now we wait."

* * *

><p>Storm fought her way through the haze in her mind. She could barely see. It was as if someone had put a dark grey gauze over her eyes, obstructing her vision of the world.<p>

"You'll never escape!" a high-pitched childish voice squealed. "We'll be together forever! Doing as Master tells us!"

Storm tried to respond, but she couldn't talk.

"I'm truly sorry about that." the Voice said. "You just kept trying to take command! So I had to silence you!"

The girl clawed frantically at the haze, but to no avail. She was trapped.

"Oh! We're here! Time to take care of those pesky friends of yours!" The Voice said, laughing psychotically.

* * *

><p>Reno hid behind a bush in the Forgotten City.<p>

The cool crisp air burned his nose every he breathed in, chilling him to the bone. He looked up at the dark grey sky. Small flakes of snow were falling softly from the sky, unusual for the Forgotten City. Reno peered through the branches, and was startled to see Shawn looking back at him.

"I knew I saw something." he smirked.

"I-" Reno stuttered.

"Relax." Shawn smiled. "Just don't leave this bush. Got it?"

Reno nodded and watched as Shawn made his way to the clearing outside of the forest.

Heidegger's helicopter was approaching quickly. It seemed like hours had passed when Heidegger finally emerged. And then came Storm.

Reno gasped.

She was thinner then when they had found her so many months ago. Her cheeks were sunken making the dark circles under her eyes more prominent. Her hair hung limply in her eyes, which were dull and lifeless. She was a mere shell of what she once was.

They stood talking for a moment, Heidegger was not happy. His fat face got redder and redder.

_Ring ring ring _

Heidegger reached into his pocket and answered his cell phone, his face looked like it might explode with rage.

Suddenly, Storm was staring directly at him. Her eyes suddenly flared green, boring into his soul. Then they returned to their lifeless grey, no longer seeing him, her head slowly turned back to the conversation.

* * *

><p>"LET ME GO!" Storm screamed at the Voice. She could feel Reno near by.<p>

"No!" the Voice screeched. "We're family now! We are together forever! One forever!"

Storm clawed at the grey haze obstructing her vision.

"NOOO!" the Voice screamed, as Storm finally prevailed.

She looked around desperately for Reno. She didn't know where she was. She tried to talk, but she couldn't. All she could do was see. She finally spotted his red hair in a bush, in-between two white trees. She looked directly at him, when she felt a sharp pain.

"THAT WAS VERY BAD SISTER!" The Voice hissed, the grey haze taking over again. "I'm going to have to punish you for that."

"Nari." Storm heard Heidegger bark. "We leave now!"

"Yes, sir." Storm said involuntarily, and followed the man.

She was in excruciating pain as the Voice clawed at her soul.

"Storm!" she heard Reno over the screams in her mind, and the pain lessened.

She forced the Voice to let her turn around.

She could see Reno running toward her at breakneck speed, he reached her grabbing her hand.

"NARI!" Heidegger roared from the helicopter.

Storm could feel the Voice fighting her again for dominance.

"Storm!" Reno gasped, "I know you're still there! I saw. You have come back! Please!"

The Voice was ripping Storm apart, he vision blurred from the pain.

She could see Reno's horrified face. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, looking uncertainly at Alexander, who's face was equally horrified.

"Reno." Storm managed to gasp, when everything went black.

"That won't happen again sister." the Voice said coldly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh! So sorry it took me so long to update! Work has been crazy! Also, I got some new books, A Game Of Thrones, SO GOOD! <strong>

**I'll update again next week, not because I have to work, But I'm getting a laptop next week, So it'll be esier then updating on my iPhone. =]**

**Anywho, Review! =]**


	21. Chapter 21

Reno stood in the ruins of Midgar on a large piece of what looked like used to be a convenience store. Rude was poking around in the rubble of the surrounding area, looking frustrated at the fact his partner was merely standing there watching him.

"You know," the bald Turk began, taking off his sunglasses and rubbing off the dust that had gathered on the lenses, "I would think you'd be a little bit more enthusiastic about this. She was after all, your girlfriend."

Reno glared at the man. "She wasn't. We were…. We were nothing." The redhead then began beating away the nonexistent dust on his jacket. "Besides, she's gone."

Rude sighed and walked toward the young man. "We might still find her."

Reno looked up once again. "It's been six months Rude. Six damn months. She's long gone. Who knows where. We haven't been able to find her, not even her damn family can find her. She's gone."

"That's not the spirit man!" Alexander said walking up behind Reno and slapping him on the shoulder, his face glowing with its ever present smile.

The redhead looked over his shoulder at Storm's twin and her cousin Shawn. The brown haired boy did not look happy. He looked exhausted. His usually pristine clothes were covered in dust and mud from crawling around what used to be the sector seven slums.

"Where do you suggest we look?" Shawn asked, frowning at his mud encrusted shoes and picking up a nearby rock to attempt to scrape the mud off.

Alexander thought for a minute. "Where haven't we looked?" He asked to no one in particular.

"We're looked ever where." Rude said, walking over to Shawn and handing him a handkerchief from his suit jacket pocket.

Shawn nodded his thanks and began furiously scrubbing at his shoes.

"Drew and Riley haven't had any luck either. I just talked to them. Neither has Vincent."

Riley had come to Shinra headquarters the day after they had blown up Heidegger's headquarters. She at first had been angry at Drew, for not telling her he was alive and letting her cry for days, but she was a levelheaded girl and understood the need for secrecy. Their reunion had been a tearful one. It had made Reno slightly nauseous. Since then, they had been scouring the Western Continent searching for Storm and Heidegger, who had appeared to disappear from the face of the earth. And Vincent had been searching Wutai and all of the small islands off of the continents. He had said he had his own score to settle with Heidegger.

"This is hopeless." Reno muttered, watching as Shawn tried in vain to get his shoes up to their usual standard of cleanliness.

The four men stood in a crooked circle quietly for a while, and then Alexander laughed.

"Hey, Shawn, remember when we were little and we would play hide-and-seek? Liz was always so good at it. We would spend hours trying to find her, only to find her in the most obvious places."

Shawn looked up from his shoes, a slight smile on his face. "Yeah remember we would find her in like, her room, or even in our room?"

Alexander grinned wider. "She would always tell us, 'Obviously, the best place to hide is the most obvious place. No one ever thinks to look there.'"

Reno thought about this. _The most obvious place._

"I know where she is." He said suddenly, a small smile gracing his place for the first time in months.

* * *

><p>Drew and Riley stood a couple miles from the old dilapidated Shinra building outside of Junon.<p>

"Seriously?" Riley said, her eyebrow raised.

"That's what Reno says."

_Thud Thud Thud Thud_

The two turned around to see the Shinra helicopter approaching, Reno in the pilot seat. They waited for him to land, then approached them.

"You really think she'll be HERE?" Riley asked.

"Well, would we look here?" The Turk asked, running a hand through his hair.

A look of understanding dawned across Drew's face. "Hide-and-seek." He said glancing over at the grinning Alexander.

"Yes, sir!" he said. "Pretty clever of Reno actually. This is where he, Rude, and Elena caught Storm. He said it's a labyrinth. Exactly the place we would never look,and exactly the place Lizzy would hide. It's perfect."

"Well, let's go." Shawn sighed, and made his way toward the building.

* * *

><p>When the group arrived at the building, Alexander split them into groups.<p>

"Shawn, you find Heidegger, take him out. Rude, Riley, lure Storm away from Heidegger. Reno, Drew, you're with me."

"Who put you in charge?" Reno asked bitterly, glaring at the man.

"You got a better idea?" Rude asked him, frowning.

"His plans always work." Shawn said, pulling out his handguns and making sure they were fully loaded.

"Let's go!" Alexander said ignoring their bickering and making his way inside the building.

* * *

><p>"FUCK!" Heidegger cursed as he watched the intruders enter the building on his security feed.<p>

"Sir?" Storm said from the corner of the room.

"Find them. Kill them." Heidegger hissed, spittle flying from his mouth and splattering on the screen.

Storm hesitated. "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Shawn crept through the building, carefully avoiding the security cameras he had noticed were at the entrance of almost every room. It had been tricky, but he was succeeding.<p>

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Shawn froze. Someone was coming. He quickly looked around the hallway for a place to hide. The nearest door, was 30 feet away.

"Shit." He cursed quietly. Then he noticed a vent a few feet ahead, missing its cover. He shrugged. It would work.

He took a running jump and pulled himself up into the vent, and lay down. He looked into the hallway.

It was Storm.

She looked even more gaunt than six months ago. Her hair was stringy, and her face. Six months ago, when Reno had talked to her, a dark green substance had oozed from her left eye. There was what looked like a stain till present on her cheek. She looked awful.

Shawn held his breath as she walked by. He had to get Heidegger back for this.

* * *

><p>Rude and Riley ran down the halls of the building, searching for Storm. They looked in every room they passed, but so far hadn't found her.<p>

"Maaan! Where is she?" Riley whined, her legs tired from the breakneck pace Rude was leading her about at.

"We need to get her to the central training room. There is only one entrance to it. That is how we caught her." Rude said quickly, closing another door.

"Yeah, yeah." She mutter, glancing down a hallway. "Maybe- Oh! There she is!" Storm was coming around a corner.

"STORM!" Rude shouted to her.

Her head whipped towards him, and Riley gasped at her ragged looks, and the stains on her face. She began to run towards them.

Rude grabbed Riley and took off toward the Central Training room. "Come on!" he shouted.

They ran down several long corridors, Storm close behind, until they finally came to the training room. When they entered the room, Drew slammed the door shut and locked it.

* * *

><p>Storm once again fought at the grey haze obstructing her vision, fighting the excruciating pain trying to stop her.<p>

"No!" The Voice screeched. "We have our orders! We must fulfill our orders!"

"No!" Storm gasped, "I won't let you kill them!"

"There there!" The Voice said soothingly. "Once they're gone, you and I will get along just fine!"

Storm stopped fighting. "No." she said calmly. Something big had just occurred to her. "You cannot survive without me."

Storm felt a chill come over her.

"What does that mean?" The voice said, deadly cold.

"You know what." Storm said. She took a deep breath.

"NO!" The Voice scream.

* * *

><p>Reno, Alexander, and Drew stood in front of Storm, waiting for her attack. But it never came. She stood deathly still, her dirty face contorting with pain, then becoming frantic, and then, nothing. Her face went blank, and she collapsed.<p>

"Storm!" Reno said, rushing to her side, brushing her limp hair from her face and shaking her. "STORM!" he shouted again.

Alexander rushed to his side, looking nervous. "Let me see her."

Reno reluctantly let go of Storm, letting Alexander examine her. After a few moments, Alexander looked up, his face pale.

"S-she went comatose." He said, confused.

* * *

><p>Shawn crept down the hallway towards the lighted room, to find Heidegger waiting for him.<p>

"You always were a clever boy." He said, lighting up his cigar.

Shawn drew his gun and pointed it at the large bearded man. "You die now." Shawn said coldly, his finger on the trigger.

Heidegger continued to smoke his cigar.

"Do that and you'll never find out how to save that little cousin of yours." He said cruelly.

Shawn hesitated.

You know it's true. I can fix her. Just let me live." Heidegger said, his voice silky smooth.

A look of determination came across Shawn's face.

"You're a liar." He said coldly, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Finally got my laptop! I would have uploaded sooner, but I went to a friend's house and we were watching Harry Potter! Haha It was awesome! <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I very much recommend you check out **_**I Want To Be A Turk! **_**By aichioluv and **_**The Life Of Cissnei**_** by The Writing Artist. Doooo iiit! =]**

**Also, as usual, I did little to no editing. So, apologies for typos! **

**And Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Reno, Alexander, and Rufus stood around the hospital bed at Shinra Headquarters, looking down at the small frail girl on the bed. Shawn, Drew and Riley sat on a couch by the door, looking exhausted. They had arrived at Shinra not even an hour ago. Shawn still had Heidegger's blood splattered on his clothes and face, but he hadn't even bothered cleaning it off. All that mattered now was Storm. There was something even more wrong with her then they had thought.

"Elena, Tseng and Rude are going through Heidegger's things?" Rufus asked, brushing Storm's hair out of her face and looking closer at the dark green gunk still under her eyes.

"Yep. I doubt they'll find anything though. Heidegger liked to remember everything himself so no one else could know his secrets." Shawn muttered gazing off into the distance at nothing really.

"Is Rude finding Strife?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how he'll help." Reno said bitterly, his eyes boring into Storm.

She was completely comatose. She didn't respond to anything, no matter what they tried. Her whole body had shutdown, only her lungs and heart remained functioning to keep her alive.

"Neither do I." Rufus admitted. " But maybe he knows something. Cloud has been known to surprise us at times."

Alexander's usual cheery demeanor was gone. He stared at his twin, his eyes filled with worry at her catatonic state. He had barely said a word since they had returned.

"She needs to come back." Alexander muttered, his eyes looking slightly deranged. "She needs to come back."

Suddenly, Storm's eyes shot open. They were an unnatural dark green, with violet around the pupils. Her face twisted into an evil smile and she laughed in a high pitched cruel voice.

"You'll never get her back!" A childish voice screeched. "Oh yes, she's putting up quite a fight, making herself all limp like some sort of dead chocobo, but she's getting weaker! She won't win! I will win! And then you'll have a NEW sister!"

A strangled look came across her face, and her eyes flickered between green and grey, a slight bit of green oozed from her eyes, and then she fell back, comatose once more.

"What the fuck was that?"

Everyone in the room looked towards the door, to see Cloud and Tifa standing in the door, Cid and Vincent hovering behind them.

"W-we don't know." Reno muttered, looking shaken.

Vincent pushed past everyone, making his way to Storm's side. He reached out and wiped the goo off of Storm's eyes, and pulled her eyelids up, looking at her eyes. They were a murky green-grey color.

"We thought maybe you'd know what was wrong with her." Rufus said, looking at Cloud.

"How the hell would I-"

"What did he give her?" Vincent asked, feeling her pulse. Slow.

"Synthetic Jenova Cells." Alexander said quietly, peering over his shoulder.

"Who created them?"

"Gast."

Vincent jumped into action, quickly wrapping Storm in the blankets on the hospital bed and picking her up carefully.

"HEY! What are you-"

"There is only one person left who we may ask about any of Gast's projects. Someone who may have worked very closely with him on such things." Vincent said walking towards the door.

"And who is that?" Rufus asked, obviously confused.

"Lucrecia Crescent."

* * *

><p>The group arrived at the Crystal cave at dusk, the sun setting in the distance casting a reddish glow over the party. Reno walked closely behind Vincent, dodging small pools of water than occasionally obstructed his path. The cave entrance was dark. In the distance however, was a great crystal, glowing blue with the figure of Lucrecia Crescent in the center.<p>

_Hello_. They could hear her voice in their heads. _What are you doing her Vincent?_

Vincent walked to the edge of the pool surrounding the crystal.

"This is Storm." He said, gazing up at the woman, a vague look of longing in his eyes. "She has synthetic Jenova cells in her body."

_Oh! Oh dear! Oh this is terrible! _There was a hint of panic in Lucrecia's voice.

"How do we fix her?" Reno asked nervously.

_Many years ago, I worked with Gast. One day, Heidegger came to our lab, with a request. To make synthetic Jenova Cells. Cells that would give one person complete control over the other. We succeeded, but it was horrible. The only way to make it work, was with corrupted cells. They created a being, so cruel and vicious, it would put the original person in so much pain, they had no control over themselves. Every ounce of their strength was put into sustaining the corrupt cells. It would always, eventually lead to… To death. Gast said that it was too dangerous a cruel, he couldn't allow for it to happen. And so he refused to give the cells to Heidegger._

Reno inhaled sharply, looking down at Storm. He had lost her once; he refused to lose her again.

"What do I do?" Reno asked, his eyes fierce and his face determined.

_It is a difficult task. _Lucrecia began, her voice sounding worried. _The only way to fix her, is to remove part of her blood, and infuse it with Mako, and then inject it back in to her body. That is how to get rid of the cells, but every time we got that far, if they even lived that long, they would die shortly after. No one was strong enough to withstand the Mako._

Reno swallowed hard. "Storm can do anything." He said determinedly, and walked over to pick her up. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Storm's mind was silent. The Voice wasn't gone. It was in hiding. Avoiding her. Storm knew it was saving its energy, as she wasn't sustaining it any longer. But it was plotting. It was figuring out how to strike back. But Storm would be ready. The Voice would not control her any longer. She wouldn't allow it to.<p>

She wasn't sure where her body was. She had gone on a long journey from Shinra, but she was back now. And they were doing something to her. She continually was feeling pricks in her arms, and it felt as if her body was being drained of its life. What were they doing? They wouldn't hurt her would they?

_Of course not. _ She reassured herself. Reno and Alexander would never allow it.

"Hellooooo." The Voice was back. She could feel it creeping along her body, making its way to her. "This nonsense needs to end." It said. The Voice was no longer childish. It was cold and hard.

Storm braced herself for the attack, but it never came. In fact, she could no longer detect the Voice creeping up her body. She was confused. Why wasn-

Storm let out a strangled cry as she was attacked out of nowhere. The Voice had crept by her defenses undetected, and struck hard, but Storm fought back fiercely.

"Now, now." It said coldly. That's enough. Storm felt a sharp pain in the back of her mind that was quickly spreading throughout her body. "We may not survive together, but we'll go out together."

Storm couldn't respond. The pain was harsh. She could feel herself failing fast.

"HURRY! STORM HOLD ON!" Storm could hear a different voice this time. It sounded familiar. The pain left her and all she heard was this new voice.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" It shouted. Who was it? It was so familiar. But then it stopped, and the pain returned.

* * *

><p>"Keep talking Reno!" Alexander cried, Storm's heart monitor was slowing down rapidly once again.<p>

Reno walked to Storm's side and rested his hand on hers, and leaned in close to her ear, whispering so only she could hear.

* * *

><p>"Please hold on Storm." The other voice said, relieving the pain once again. "I- I love you. I need you to live. Please."<p>

_Reno…_ Storm thought, finally recognizing the voice. She tried to respond, but couldn't.

Then, it felt as if cool, fresh water had poured through her body. In the back of her mind, she could hear The Voice wailing, and then, her whole body relaxed.

* * *

><p><em>Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep<em>

"NO!" Reno screamed, gripping Storm's hand. "No Storm! Please no!" His voice was cracking.

The whole room went deadly silent, everyone staring at Storm, and Reno. A single tear rolled down his face as he gazed down at the girl.

_Beep_

Everyone looked up at the heart monitor.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

* * *

><p><strong>And this my dears, is Chapter 22. After this bad dog, I shall be writing and epilogue, and that shall be the end of the story known as Storm. I'll probably be uploading the epi soon, like, in the next couple hours. =]<strong>

**Review!**


	23. Epilogue

Storm opened her eyes, the first thing she saw, was mess of red hair standing at the end of her bed, holding a cupcake. The girl rubbed her eyes and listened carefully.

The Voice was gone.

Storm smiled at Reno. "What's with the cupcake?" she asked, looking at the Turk. It was white cake, with a large amount of blue frosting piled clumsily on top.

"I made it myself." Reno said smiled widely. "Well, Tifa helped. But only a little. Just with, you know, ingredients. And um…"

Storm smiled widely.

"Okay she made it mostly, but I put the icing on top!" Reno said proudly.

Storm laughed and smiled sweetly at Reno. "What's the occasion?"

Reno rolled his eyes. "Well, first off, you fucking almost died. And second, it's your birthday!"

"It- it is?"

The redheaded Turk walked to Storm's side and sat down on the bed next to her, handing her the cupcake.

"It is. One year ago yesterday, we found you."

Storm smiled at the cupcake and scooped up a finger full of icing and ate it. "Delicious." She said smiling at the redhead.

"I know. I ate three." Reno grinned leaning his head on her shoulder.

The girl laughed and rested her head on his. "I like you."

Reno looked up and kissed her. "You're okay."

"So what now?" She asked, taking a bite of the cupcake.

"What do you mean, 'What now?' Obviously I moved all of your stuff into my apartment already. And Killer can't wait to see you."

Storm laughed. "Oh really now. You know, I don't mind living with Killer, but who says I want to clean up after your messy ass?"

Reno kissed her again. "Just shut up. I'm trying to kiss you."

**What happened after.**

Drew and Riley eventually got married, after months and moths of Drew begging Cid to let him marry her. They had three children: Blake, Xenia, and Adam.

After years and years of asking, Reno finally agreed to marry Storm. They fought constantly, but they loved each other. They had one child named Alsup who was so much like his father, everyone just called him Reno Jr.

Shawn traveled around Gaia for a while, when in Wutai, he happened to meet Yuffie. After chasing her around Gaia for a while when she stole some of his materia, they moved in together. Then years later, had twins which they named Vincent and Storm.

Alexander married a girl from Kalm named Zelda. They never had children of their own, but lived happily in Costa Del Sol and adopted three orphans.

Tseng and Elena also got married and had one child named whom they named Zack.

Rude never married, however, he did adopt Killer from Storm and Reno after Storm complained he took up too much room on their bed. He was fine with this however, as he and the cat got along very well.

And Rufus... Well, that's a different story for a different time.

**THE END**

**So. I felt a ton of pressure writing this epilogue. I hope it was satisfactory.**

**And this is the end of Storm!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, specifically aichioluv and The Writing Artist who reviewed every chapter, you two are wonderful! **

**And, check out my new story, ****No Worries**** =]**


End file.
